Returning Home
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: After a terrible accident, Hermione seeks comfort in the wrong person. Now, seven years later, will love find it's way back home or will her present life prevent her from what she really wants? HrOC HrR HG
1. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: Screw it. I'll do the D/G one later.**

_There was a time where I never would have put up with it. There was a time where I would have never let myself get so far into a relationship that pulling out would have a devastating effect. That time is over and I've officially reached that point. That horrifying screech in the brakes as the car goes out of control, spiraling into a chasam of a nightmarish reality. That's where I am._

_But there is a reason for my cowardice. Well... two reasons. One, I would prefer not to delve into. The other, I would presume is quite obvious. My husband. What a man... oh how stupid I had been. He had seemed so perfect. But then again, when you're distraught, any comforting body seems perfect. At the stupid age of nineteen and against what Harry deemed as immoral, I married the man. Maybe it was because I was lonely and heartbroken... no matter... what's done is done and now... I have to deal with it. Every single day._

_"Are you sure you know what your doing?"_

_That had been his final question before he had walked me down the isle. Harry had reluctantly accepted the man, though he was not warm with him and has never been that way when it came to my husband. _

_"Of course."_

_That had been my idiotic answer. Of course? Of course?! What had I been thinking?! It doesn't matter now, but I still ask myself that question. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts though. I have no proof. Just the nagging feeling everytime he comes in late. Maybe it's just post-pregnancy stress._

_Post-pregnancy stress my arse. I had Lily eleven months ago... I'm over it. Maybe it's just work related stress. Yeah... that's it. _

_I'm hopeless. I'm hopeless and I've become a coward. I'm simply not strong enough anymore. That fight was taken seven years ago. Now... That part of me sleeps... waiting for it's chance to break free again. To be alive..._

_Sincerely,_

_HJB_

Sighing, she laid down the quill and closed the small, black leather book. She leaned back and opened the drawer, placing the diary in it and then closing it. Standing, she moved to the window, watching the sun rise silently, the rays dancing off her long wavy hair. She rubbed her arm, turning to the bed. It was empty. He was still on his business trip. Sweden. Pulling her hair back in a messy bun she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, sighing once more. This was how it was. This is how Hermione lived.

A/N: Extremely short, but to the point. R/R!!!


	2. Reuniting

**Disclaimer: Just read...**

"Hermione!" called someone. Hermione looked up from her purse and saw Ginny Weasley running down the hall. Soon to be known as Ginny Potter. Her and Harry were getting married in three weeks. Hermione went back to digging for her wand as her friend and partner came to a halt beside her.

"You're late again," Ginny quipped as Hermione found her wand and opened her office door. Dumping her stuff on her desk and grabbing her Healer robes, she turned to Ginny.

"You know why Im late," she said, her voice edged with slight irritation. Ginny frowned.

"When's Luke supposed to return?" she asked. Hermione went over to her desk and grabbed some papers.

"Today, actually," she replied, no hint of joy in her voice. Ginny walked over to her friend and touched her arm.

"You ok?" Hermione looked up and tried to smile.

"Of course..." she looked down then back up again, a bigger smile on her face. "Really, Gin. I'm fine. I've just been stressed." Ginny nodded.

"Yeah... well... come on." As they walked down the hall, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Is Harry in town?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No. He left for Bulgaria two days ago. He's coming back in three."

* * *

Pulling himself from the crowded train, Harry Potter made his way up and out of the station and into the sunny Bulgarian streets. Carefully making his way across the street, Harry went over his orders in his head, not noticing the idiot coming around the corner behind him. Nor did he notice the drunkard skip the curb, careening down the sidewalk towards him. But he did hear the screams as people pointed to the car. Harry turned around and froze. For some reason his mind had shut down as he watched the car come closer. Suddenly people started screaming as the car flipped into the air, cartwheeling and then crashing back down, slamming into the ground the sound of broken metal hurting his ears. Harry watched men run to the car, pulling out the drunk as the car burst into flames. Women flocked around him, trying to see if he was ok. One woman, a blonde girl no older than Ginny approached him. 

"Harry Potter?" she asked. He frowned. _What does she want?_

"Yea," he answered shakily.

"I suggest you follow me before Aurors come." Several people looked at her with a weird look. Harry also.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say that I know a good friend of yours..." she answered, turning on her heel and shoving her way out of the crowd and starting down the street. Harry glanced back at the burning car then to the woman. Against his better judgement, he followed after, trailing her into another street and into a small dark tavern. The smell of whiskey and smoke shoved their way into his system as he followed her to a back room. Closing the door to the tavern, she pulled out a wand. Harry watched her carefully as she waved her wand at another door, opening it. He entered after her, his eyes roving over the den. One wall was covered in pictures while the other was covered with screens. In one side, five people, two women and three men, were playing poker. There was a desk filled with files. A woman was watching the screens while chatting with another man. At the far end there was a doorway and a stairway. Harry couldn't see where they led. Harry looked down to see a large orange cat rubbing up against him, purring. The woman had already crossed the room and disappeared up the stairs. Harry looked around, taking in the place.

"Harry Potter..." someone called. Harry turned to the stairwell and gasped.

"RON!" The man at the stairs grinned and approached Harry. He was tall, with broad shoulders. He sported a lean cut, his muscles showing only when he flexed. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had a goatie.

"Nice to see you, Harry," he greeted, pulling Harry into a hug. Ron held Harry at arms length and grinned at the look on Harry's face. "My, Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Harry stared.

"You... you're supposed to be..."

"I think a 'thanks Ron for saving my arse for a change' would be appropriate," Ron quipped. Harry's eyes glazed over with a long gone memory.

"We were told you had died..." Ron's grin faded away. Sighing he turned to the group that had now become silent during the exchange.

"Leave us alone," he ordered. They all nodded and left. As they headed out to the tavern, Ron stopped the blonde girl. He leaned in and whispered something to her. She smiled slightly and blushed, hurrying out after the others. Harry frowned as Ron motioned for him to sit at the abandoned poker table. Ron pored them some firewhiskey and watched as Harry downed it in one gulp. Ron smiled.

"That must have been some accident," he said. Harry turned to him and stared.

"You..." he deflated, not knowing what to say. He hadn't seen the man in seven years. Ron looked down at his shot.

"Well... this is awkward-"

"Why'd you leave?" Harry interuppted, his green eyes boring into Ron. Ron looked up and frowned at Harry's glare. That's when Harry saw something flood over Ron's face. Pain.

"Can we please not talk about that..." Harry frowned, but let it drop for now. He knew that Ron knew that he would bring it up again. Shifting gears, Harry looked around.

"Bulgaria?" Ron broke into a grin.

"Yeah, I know. _Vicky_," he said good-naturedly. "Well, I haven't been here that long. Seven months. Just came from Greece." Harry frowned.

"You've been moving?" he asked. Ron nodded.

"It's hard to live in one place for long with out someone noticing you." Harry looked down.

"We all thought you were dead..." They were quiet for a while before Ron looked up.

"How's everyone?" Harry looked up, happy for an excuse to get away from that uncomfortable topic.

"Their fine. They're all married except George and Ginny..." Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I heard. Congradulations. Marrying my sister, are you?" Harry grinned.

"She said yes..." Ron remained silent for a minute before he began again. Harry could tell what he was about to ask.

"She's fine," he said fast, beating Ron to his question. Ron shut his mouth, taking Harry's slightly determined look.

"Is she still the same?" Ron asked. To that question, Harry had no answer. Ron could read his expression though. Sitting in silence, they both thought of the same person, though now, they both had completely different interpitations of her. Suddenly the door burst open and one of the men ran in.

"Ron! It's Gwinevere." Harry watched as a look of anger flooded Ron's features and followed as he left the den. Entering the tavern, Ron followed the man to a crowd. The blonde girl was glaring at another man. He was much taller than her and was backed by at least nine guys. Ron shoved his way to her and took her arm.

"What's going on?" he asked. She turned to him and whispered something inaudible. Ron frowned and turned to the man.

"Get out," he said calmly. The man shook his head.

"No! I was here first. Now if the girl has a problem with me asking her a question, then that's her freaking problem, not mine!" the man said in perfect English. Ron rolled his eyes. Americans.

"I said get out," he stated again. The man shook his head.

"I said no." Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it the man.

"I don't think you understand. I'm the owner of this place and you will do as I say. Now get the hell out before I blow another hole in your head," he growled. The man glared at Ron then shrugged, turning and taking himself and his men out. Ron sighed and turned to the crowd.

"There's nothing to see here," he told them. As the crowd dispersed, the men and women Harry had seen in the other room went over to the girl. Harry frowned as he watched Ron talk to her. She smiled slightly. Ron took her chin in two fingers and forced her to look at him. He told her something and she started to laugh. Ron leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips before turning to another woman.

"Go prepare a room for Harry, ok." The woman nodded and walked off to the back. Ron then turned and apporached Harry.

"I'll tell you everything later."

* * *

Hermione had just put the kids to bed when she heard the front door open and close. Heading down the stairs she smiled at the man as he removed his shoes. He was taller than her with brown wavy locks. Luke T. Blake. One of the richest men in England, though that wasn't the reason she married him. He was perfect, from his well paid job to the way he handled the kids. She didn't know why she complained.

Noticing her, he smiled, walking over. Pulling her to him, he began to speak.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she replied. Grinning, he pulled her lips to his, deepening the kiss as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Are the kids asleep?" he asked against her lips. She nodded, moaning as he nibbled her bottom lip. He carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom, closing and locking the door.

A/N: I hope you liked it!

With Love x: Now you know! I know you liked this!

Wesker888: Yeah, usually when one of my characters are dating someone it'll be someone new, unless it's someone we know are already together, then yeah.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Ron's talked about you a lot," she said, turning to him. Harry frowned._

_"How do you know Ron?" he asked. She looked away._

_"He saved my life..."_


	3. The Underground

**Disclaimer: ****A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

**Here Without You by 3 Doors Down  
**  
Harry woke to a loud crashing noise and swearing. Getting out of bed, he walked to the door and peeked out. Down the hall a man Harry had seen last night was covered in what looked like purple warts. The man was grumbling about something as he slammed the door shut. Harry frowned and closed the door. Getting dressed, he went down stairs into the backroom where he had first seen Ron. He still couldn't believe it. Just twenty four hours ago, he thought Ron was six feet under only to find that he was alive and walking. _Why was he here then?_ Harry asked himself for the hundreth time.

"Hello." Harry jumped and turned around, wand ready. The blond woman smiled, eyeing the wand carefully.

"Aren't you the jumpy one?" she murmured as she walked past him, picking up the whiskey bottles ans shot glasses and putting them away in a small cupboard by the desk. Harry watched her.

"You're?"

"Gwinevere. Gwinevere Kukrov." Harry frowned.

"You don't look Russian." Gwinevere smiled.

"My father was from Armenia and my mother was Swedish and in love with the stories of King Arthur."

"Queen Gwinevere..." Harry said. She nodded, looking him over then turning back to her cleaning. Harry looked around.

"Does he own this?" he asked.

"Yes... the pub."

"What about the upstairs?"

"He owns it, but we all live there."

"Oh..." There was a silence.

"Ron's talked about you a lot," she said, turning to him. Harry frowned.

"How do you know Ron?" he asked. She looked away.

"He saved my life..."

"Twice." Gwinevere and Harry looked up to see Ron standing there, leaning against the doorway just like the previous night. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans and his hair was down. Gwinevere smiled and crossed over to him.

"How did you sleep?" she asked. He grimaced and looked over at Harry.

"More nightmares than normal..." was his answer. Gwinevere looked over at Harry then back at Ron.

"I'll go tell Ann to start breakfast," she mumbled, heading up the stairs.

"Gwin!" She stopped at Ron's voice.

"What?" Ron grinned.

"Troy wants to know how long it's going to take to get those warts off." The woman smiled.

"If he wants to get it off in time for his date, I suggest he jump in a tub of snakes. Their skin will get rid of the warts. Not poisonous, mind you." Ron grinned.

"I'll remember to tell him that," he replied. She started laughing and disappeared up the stairs. Ron turned to Harry a small smile remaining.

"She's a great girl," he murmured walking into the room. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I see that," he said, sitting down across from Ron.

"_So_," Ron started, clasping his hands in front of him nervously. All last night his mind had plagued him with memories he would much rather have forgotten, including certian intimate ones. Harry frowned.

"You need to come back with me." Ron shook his head.

"No. No... I'm not going back there," he said. Harry slammed his hand down on the table.

"Dammit Ron! You can't keep hiding!"

"I'm not hiding!"

"Then why have you stayed away so long?"

There it was. The question he wasn't sure he could answer even if he wanted to. The answer to unbearable to speak of. Ron had carried it with him so long and without telling any that it was almost impossible to put it to words. Had he been away that long?

_Seven years_.

Harry watched Ron struggle with himself with a frown. What had he done that would cause so much pain in a man's eyes? Make him leave everything and everyone he loved behind just to isolate himself.

"Ron," Harry said quietly. Ron looked up. Harry frowned.

"What are you hiding from?" Ron looked over to the screens.

"I... I just can't Harry... You don't understand, I just..." he sighed, running his hands through his long hair. "I can't go back... not to her..." Harry frowned. This was about Hermione...

"Ron... you can't keep doing this. Your family went through so much just because we were all told you were dead..." A thought suddenly struck Harry's mind. "Wait... how did you-"

"Forge my own death?" Ron finished. Harry nodded, his eyes trained on Ron intensely. Ron shrugged.

"Well, I figured, if an idiot like Pettigrew could do it, then why can't I?" Harry's eyes darkened at the mention of Peter's name but he refrained from saying anything.

"How did you?" Ron smirked slightly, though it never reached his eyes.

"Do you know how easy it is to erase a deatheater's memory and replace it with something completely different?" he asked. Harry's mind flashed back to the mad man who so willingly testified to the murder of the man stitting before him.

"You did that..." he murmured. Ron nodded. A deafening silence took over, making Ron feel uncomfortable. Harry decided to shift gears, noticing that the idea of going back to England didn't exactly thrill Ron. He pointed to the screens.

"What are those?" Ron grinned, thankful for any reason to change the subject. He stood and walked over to the wall.

"These? These are my private eyes around Sofia. I have a charm on every street corner that links to here and allows me to see everything. That's how I knew about the car," Ron explained, pointing to one of the screens. Harry moved closer and saw the street he had been walking down yesterday. He looked at Ron.

"Why?" Ron's smile disappeared.

"You're not the only one who feels that deatheaters are coming back to Europe," he responded, moving over to the wall full of pictures. Looking closer, Harry realized that they weren't all pictures. There was a full map of Europe across half of the large wall, filled with different colored pins in different cities. The other half of the wall was filled with pictures of wanted wizards. Harry stared. They had enough information to contend with at least eight of Europes Ministries of Magic. Dates, nationalities, private information and even where the person's great aunt lived. Harry turned to Ron, who was observing him with a excited eye.

"Where did you get all this?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse from shock. Ron grinned.

"You know that guy you saw with the warts?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, well, his names Troy. Troy's brother, Devlin, works as an Auror for the Bulgarian Ministry so he gets us information, though it's slightly illigal," Ron finished with a wink. Harry couldn't help but grin as he turned back to the pictures.

"So you know about the theory?" he asked.

"What, that deatheaters are planning a final assault on London? Yeah, I know..." he said. Harry turned to him.

"Why don't you come back?" Ron frowned, looking away. Harry watched him, knowing what he was thinking. "Ron... Hermione's never been the same since you left... maybe if you came back-"

"She's married," Ron interuppted matter of factly. Harry's eyes glazed over.

"She doesn't love him..." Ron turned to Harry, his eyes hardened with a final resolve.

"Did she say that?" he asked. Harry opened his mouth then clenched it shut, not knowing what to say. Ron looked at the map then began to walk over to the stairs.

"You should probably get going before you're late for your meeting," he said over his shoulder. Harry frowned but didn't follow. His mind went over the conversation. What had Ron done?

* * *

Mrs. Granger looked up as she saw her daughter enter the kitchen, two small girls running in after her. 

"Grandma!" they squealed, hugging her. Charleen smiled as the two girls pulled away, babbling about the days exploits. Hermione grinned.

"Come on now. Go outside and play," she told her daughters. The girls ran out of the kitchen, leaving Hermione to her mother. Charleen watched Hermione sit down.

"I heard Harry's out of town," she said. Hermoine looked up and nodded.

"Yea, he should be coming back in two days."

"Where is he?"

"Sofia, Bulgaria," Hermione answered. She watched her mother move around, cleaning up the lunch she had made for herself. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her mum. She was alone now. Mr. Granger had died seven years ago, killed by a deatheater. Mrs. Granger hadn't fully recovered from the blow, neither had Hermione, who had not only lost her father, but Ron as well.

"You ok?" Charleen asked. Hermione remained silent for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. She then looked up at her mother.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked softly, her voice small with uncertianty. At first her mother looked confused, but then realization dawned on her face and she pursed her lips, her eyes clouding over with memories long gone. She nodded slowly, taking her time to think about it.

"Yes... I remember..." she said. She was no longer looking at Hermione, but through her, her mind going back to that awful night. "They tortured him for fun while I was stuck in a cage... Then one of them stepped forward. The deatheater raised his hand and as if it were nothing..." She trailed off, her eyes tearing up. She shut them tightly, her lips forming a thin line as she went pale. Hermione stood and walked around the counter and pulled her mother into a hug. The two held each other, tears traveling silently from their eyes.

"I miss dad..." Hermione mumured. Charleen held her daughter close.

"I know... I know..."

* * *

Entering the tavern, Harry's ears filled with a jovial singing. If you could call it that. The place was packed, six men standing on chairs and clinking their bottles together as they sang a rousing rendition of the country's anthem. Women danced and flounced about, luring young boys to dance around with them. Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw Ron get up on one of the chairs and begin to sing along with the men. Though they all sounded dreadful, it didn't stop everyone from having a good time. The waiters passed out whiskey and food while the bartender chatted with some young boys, sharing with them the tricks of being in the business.

Ron spotted Harry and pointed to him.

"Harry!" He shouted. He turned to the men beside him. He said something in Bulgarian and the men laughed and raised their bottles.

"HARRY POTTER!" they cheered. Going red, Harry walked over and pulled Ron down off the chair. Laughing, Ron put an arm over Harry's shoulder.

"Hello, mate!" he said, his voice raised above all the noise.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Ron grinned broadly and motioned for Harry to follow. He took him to the backroom. There were two men, Troy and another man, Nicholai Kukrov, Gwinevere's brother as Harry later found out, were guarding the door. Ron walked passed, holding up three fingers. Harry walked after, entering the room. His eyes bulged at what he saw. Sitting in the middle of the room, magically bound to a chair was a man. His eyes as wild as his hair, he glared at Ron as he approached. Ron placed his hand on the man's head. The man in the chair wiggled around, pulling away from Ron.

"We got him today. Ann Turner found him in an ally way. The drunken bastard didn't know what happened until he woke up a few hours later with a bloody headache," Ron explained with a grin. Harry stared.

"Who is it?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Vlad Noraczech. He's a Russian deatheater. Wanted for six second degree assualts and nine first degree murders," Ron stated, glaring back at the man in the chair. Harry's eyes widened.

"We've been looking for him!"

"Well, now you've found him. We're turning him in tommorow after we've had our celebration," Ron said, heading for the tavern again. Harry followed until they reached the pub, then he grabbed Ron's arm. Ron turned, surprised and curious.

"What is it mate?" he asked. Harry frowned.

"What is this?"

"What?" Ron asked, confused. Harry waved his hand all over.

"This! The pub, the security, the boards, that group you've got. What is it?" Ron grinned.

"The Underground. Not very original, but that's how we work." Harry stared at him.

"So this is it? You hunt down deatheaters... what about your family, Ron? What about the people you left behind?" Harry asked, his voice lowered so that only Ron could hear. Ron shifted, looking out into the crowded bar. He was quiet for a moment then turned to Harry.

"I'll think about it!" he yelled over the sudden uproar of laughter from the crowd. "I tell you tomorrow. But until then, I don't want to hear anymore about England! I want you to enjoy yourself!" Harry nodded, accepting Ron's answer. It was better than all the other ones. Harry was then pulled into the crowd and forced up on one of the chairs and handed a firewhiskey. Ron jumped up beside him and soon they were all singing a rousing song of "God Save the Queen!"

A/N: I think that was wonderful! I hope you all liked it. I promise there will be more of Luke in the next chapter, though it will be mainly focused on Ron.

With Love x: Hope you liked it!

Wesker888: Not exactly an inn, but you've got the basic gist!

SpiderQueenSkylar: A rich dude named Luke Blake.

**No Chapter Tease!**


	4. Ron's Choice

**Disclaimer: Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me**

**Savin' Me by Nickelback.**

Hermione watched as he entered the house. She watched as he put down his briefcase and began to take of his shoes. He was late. It was eleven thirty. He was supposed to be home five hours ago.

"You're late," she said, startling him. Looking at her, he then turned and started up the stairs.

"You were with her, weren't you?" she whispered. He stopped. Turning around, his black eyes trained on her with a look of annoyance.

"Excuse me?" he asked, stepping down and walking towards her. "What did you say?" Hermione faltered.

"You were with _her_..." she murmured. Luke took another step forward, successfully trapping her against the wall. She looked away from him, unable to look him in the eyes.

"What did you say?" he demanded. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing," she mumbled. Luke took her chin in his hand.

"I thought so... I don't ever want to hear you accuse me of something like that... You should know better," he growled. Hermione nodded. Satisfied, he left. The bittersweet scent lingered behind him, telling Hermione dark secrets of sinful deeds.

* * *

"Good morning," Ann greeted. She was a short woman, though quite feisty, reminding Harry of Ginny. Though she had short dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was thirty years old and married to another one of Ron's group named Mason Orleans. They were both from Africa, though Mason was from Egypt and Ann was from Niger. 

Sitting down at the table he smile gratefully as she placed some food before him. Also at the table was Gwinevere, Mason, Troy and Nicholai. Missing was Lisa Hartford, Pfeifer Orleans, Troy's girlfriend, Devlin Concord, Troy's brother and of course Ron. They were all part of what Ron had called the Underground. Harry looked around.

"Where's the prisoner?" he asked. Gwinevere looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Devlin took him in this morning," she responded. Harry nodded, but continued to watch her. No doubt she was beautiful, her grey eyes shining as she continued to read, but was there something really going on between her and Ron. That question had been bugging Harry ever since he'd seen Ron make her blush.

"Hello, all!" Lisa and Pfeifer greeted. They were complete opposites. Though the same height, Pfeifer's red hair conflicted with Lisa's raven crop. Lisa was more active, though Pfeifer looked more like the athletic type. Pfeifer was also the youngest, while Lisa was the oldest of the whole group. Lisa was thirty four and married with three boys. Her husband had died of a deatheater attack. Pfeifer was eighteen and Mason's younger sister, making Troy a target for dismemberment if he even dared to hurt Pfeifer, though it was obvious that the two were in love. Pfeifer sat down next to Troy and gave him a huge kiss, making Mason gag. Harry smiled. That's when Ron and Devlin came walking in. Harry watched as Ron took his place across from Gwinevere.

"You sleep ok, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded, his eyes glancing between Ron and Gwinevere. Finally, he turned to Ron.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked. Suddenly the table went silent all eyes trained on Ron. It seemed that he had spoken to his team. Harry watched Ron carefully as he set his fork down and stared at his plate as if hoping to burn a hole in it. He finally looked up.

"I'll go..."

* * *

Harry stood on the platform, glancing at his watch impatiently. Ron had insisted that the only way he would go to England was by train. Harry had reluctantly agreed. Ron had also insisted that his team come with him, which made Harry slightly uncomfortable, especially when Ron had put a protective arm over Gwinevere. Catching sight of Pfeifer's and Ron's flaming locks, he waved, beckoning them over. Ron smiled. 

"Sorry, mate, but Ann left something behind at the bar so we had to wait."

"That's ok, come on. The train leaves in a minute!" They all managed to get on before the train began to move and found a compartment. Putting away their trunks, they settled in. Pfeifer glanced out the window.

"What's England like Harry?" she asked excitedly. Harry smiled.

"It's great. You'll love it." Ron's eyes caught Harry and for a moment they just stared at each other, then Ron broke the gaze, turning to Gwinevere beside him. He whispered something to her and once again she blushed, smacking him in the arm. He said something else and she turned to him, an excited look on her face. She whispered something back and Ron shook his head. She gave him a pleading look, but Ron continued to shake his head, a small smile on his face. Gwinevere took his arm, shaking it slightly as she continued to beg. Ron finally consented to whatever Gwinevere wanted, making her smile triumphantly. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry frowned. He'd have to ask Nicholai sometime.

"You ready?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him and shook his head.

"No..."

"Why?" Ron sighed.

"Because Harry... I don't want to face her again..."

* * *

"Are you going?" Linda, Charlie's wife, asked as the group moved through bustling Diagon Alley. Her, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Penelope and Angelina, Fred's wife were all going to various stores, trying to find the perfect dress for Ginny. It was three weeks to her wedding and she still hadn't found a dress! Hermione looked up.

"Where?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The Victory Gala of course. We've had one every year and you've forgotten!" Ginny said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I wasn't paying attention. Of course I'm going. Luke got the invitations today," Hermione told them as they entered a shop. Ginny left the ladies with the shoplady, disappearing into the back. The girls sat down and began to chat until Angelina gasped.

"Ginny! No!" They all turned and three of them started laughing. The dress was absolutely hideous, with frills and puffs all over the place. Hermione couldn't help but painfully think of her fourth year and seeing Ron pull out his dress robes. She shook her head.

"I don't think so, Ginny," she said. Ginny grunted and disappeared again. It carried on this way until Fleur squealed and ran over to Ginny, shoving the other woman out of the way and circling her.

"It's beautiful. Of course I'll have to do something with that neck. It's to high! This is your wedding day, don't be ashamed to flaunt it off a little! You're hair will be up, of course. We need to see those beautiful cheeks of yours! Oh, Ginny! You'll the most beautiful bride!" Fleur gushed, tugging and hitching up certian parts. Ginny couldn't help but blush at Fleur's complements. It was common knowledge that Ginny and Fleur didn't like each other, especially after Ginny's little stunt before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Let's just say it took a few hours to get the dress to calm down. Ginny smiled.

"I don't think anyone could be as beautiful as you were," she said quietly. Fleur's eyes widened and suddenly filled with tears. Soon the two ladies were crying, hugging each other and apologizing to one another. Hermione glanced over to the other girls and giggled. This was going to be an interesting wedding.

A/N: I know it's short, but I wasn't up to putting to much down. I know I promised more Luke, but maybe you'll see more of him once Ron get's to England. I'm not sure about a Ron/Hermione confrontation yet. I'll see how this plays out.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Harry... I can't do this..." he whispered, staring at the front door. Harry turned to him._

_"Look... you came all this way to finally face you past. You can't run now!" Harry said. Ron frowned, looking completely aprehensive._

_"I... you don't know everything..." he muttered._

_"Well, this is your chance to tell everyone! To tell them why you left!" Ron continued to look uncertian..._


	5. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: Read it all!**

Arriving in London, Ron did his best not to be recognized. He had covered his head in a skull hat, leaving only the ponytail to stick out. He insisted on renting two muggle apartments and had already made arrangements in Bulgaria. Some friend of the family, from what Ann had told Harry, though he had a slight idea that it had been illegal, though he wasn't about to fight with Ron. Much to Harry's displeasure, Ron was rooming with not only Devlin and Pfeifer, but with Gwinevere also. As the others settled down, Harry decided that now was the time to get some answers.

"Hey, Nicholai?" The man looked up.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?" Nicholai set down his bag and nodded. He noticed Harry's awkwardness and smiled.

"You want to know about Gwinevere and Ron," he said knowingly. Harry nodded. Nicholai sighed.

"Well, I can't tell you anything. My sister won't tell me anything, and Ron sure as hell won't. I'm sure he wasn't always that way, but since I've known him, he's been more of the secretive sort. He really only talks to Gwin, which is fine. Those two are very close, but I can't say that their involved."

"Their close..." Harry repeated. Nicholai grinned.

"Their the type who are the most best of friends, but act like a love struck couple."

"And you're sure they're not dating?" he asked. Nicholai nodded.

"If they were, they would have told us with the way they act in front of everyone, but since they haven't said anything, I have no reason to believe anything else."

"Has Ron ever dated anyone?" The man shook his head.

"No. From what I know, he hasn't been involved with anyone. Ron doesn't talk much about his past, especially his love life. I guess the reason he keeps Gwinevere close is because she reminds him in some ways of the girl he left behind," Nicholai explained.

"You don't know her name?" Harry asked. The man shook his head. Harry frowned, trying to digest this information. Was Ron secretively dating this woman or was he still in love with Hermione?

* * *

Gazing out the window, Ron looked down into the streets of London with disdain, haunting memories bombarding him with flashes of that one rainy night. He could still hear her voice. Her scared voice coming down the corridor calling out for him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He shouldn't have agreed to come back. This city had to many memories, mostly good, but the dark secret that he had taken with him for the past seven years was the one that stood out. 

"Hey." Ron turned and smiled to see Gwinevere standing there watching him.

"Hey yourself," he answered, looking back out the window. She walked over to him, placing an hand on his arm.

"You ok?" she asked. Ron smirked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because we're worried... it's been seven years since you've been here and your past is less than innocent... you've got nightmares of this place..." she whispered. He turned to her.

"I'm fine, Gwin..." She gave him a reasurring smile and leaned against his shoulder.

"When do we go?" she asked. Ron grinned.

"Oh eager are we. If I remember correctly, this is my family we're going to see, not yours."

"You know what I mean," she retorted, looking up at him. He nodded with a knowing look.

"Of course I know what you mean, I'm just nervous..."

"You should be," she answered. Rolling his eyes he shoved her away. She pulled him with her, both landing on the bed. Gwinevere grinned and gave him a kiss before rolling him over so that she was on top, straddling him. She grinned and leaned in, nibbling his ear playfully. Groaning, he pushed her away. Looking down at him, she bit her lip, wondering if she should ask the question that always caused him to blow up in the past.

"What was she like?" she asked. Ron propped himself up on his elbows, allowing her to lean her forehead against his. He sighed.

"She was a pain in the arse," he said with a small smile. Gwinevere smiled as she watched him remember. "She always knew how to push me to my ultimate limit before saying something that would make me feel absolutely horrible about what I'd done. But she was also very smart..."

"Was she beautiful?" Gwinevere asked. Ron looked up at her.

"Yeah... she was... and it wasn't like all the other girls I knew. It was a natural beauty. She was amazing..." Ron whispered. Gwinevere smiled.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"To be in love..." she murmured. She felt him freeze. Lying back down, he gently pushed her off him. Standing up, he walked over to his trunk and began to busy himself with the contents. Gwinevere observed him from her spot on the bed. He was doing it again. Reverting back to the secretive man the rest knew and she knew that she would get nothing more out of him. Already he had revealed so much to her. He hardly talked about Hermione. Yes, Gwinevere knew her name. She was the only one, besides Harry of course. Sighing, she got off the bed and walked out the door. It was hopeless to continue with him in that type of mood.

* * *

Harry stopped at the door, turning around to see a pale Ron staring at him. Behind him was the rest of the group. 

"What if no ones home?" Ron asked nervously, searching for senerios in which he would be allowed to go back to his apartment. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's Saturday. All the Weasley's are here," he responded, getting annoyed with Ron's childish behavior. He'd been coming up with all types of bullshit ever since they had left the apartments. Ron frowned, walking up to Harry.

"Harry... I can't do this..." he whispered, staring at the front door. Harry turned to him.

"Look... you came all this way to finally face you past. You can't run now!" Harry said. Ron frowned, looking completely apprehensive.

"I... you don't know everything..." he muttered.

"Well, this is your chance to tell everyone! To tell them why you left!" Ron continued to look uncertian. Troy whispered something and Pfeifer nodded, walking up to Ron.

"Ron, we'll be here for you..." she took Ron's face in her hands. "You'll be fine. You always are." Ron nodded, giving her hand a firm squeeze before letting go and turning to Harry.

"Ok... let's get this over with..." Harry nodded and turned to the door and knocked. Ron moved out of sight of anyone who would open the door, not wanting to be spotted immediatly. Harry didn't say anything as he continued to knock. There was a peal of laughter behind the door and a woman's shouting as the door was yanked open and Bill Weasley appeared. His eyes widened at the sight of Harry.

"Harry! What are you doing banging on the door? You know you can just come in!" he exclaimed. Harry shuffled awkwardly.

"Well, you see. I'm not exactly alone." Bill caught sight of the seven people standing behind him.

"You brought friends! Well bring them in," Bill said. "Oy! Harry's here! He brought some friends along!" he shouted over his shoulder before Harry could stop him.

"Harry!" someone squealed and Ginny appeared. Bill smiled and went back inside. Ginny jumped into Harry's arms, squealing with glee.

"I thought you weren't coming in till later!" she said, letting him go and stepping back, searching his body for any sign of injury. That's when she glanced to the side. She froze. Her eyes trained on the man standing there stared back at her. Ginny paled, gaping at Ron. She then turned to Harry as if to ask if she was crazy when she saw the look on his face. She turned back to Ron, eyes wide with fright. Then she turned to the house and began to scream before Harry could stop her. She ran inside.

"MOM! DAD!" she screamed. Harry ran after her, the rest following except for Ron, who remained at the doorway, looking inside. His mind uncovered more memories. He remembered this place...

Harry hadn't managed to catch Ginny and by the time he got to the kitchen, it was silent, all of them staring at Ginny as if she were crazy. Mrs. Weasley had a pain-stricken look on her face.

"Oh, Ginny. Ron's dead..." she whispered. Harry watched as Ginny pointed to the hall.

"You don't understand! I saw him! He was standing there!"

"Ginny!" Percy snapped. "Can't you see that it's not possible. It's been seven years!" Ginny bit her lip and turned to see Harry and the group standing there.

"Harry! You saw him! He was right there!"

"Ginny-" Mr. Weasley started.

"She's not lying," said a voice. Everyone turned to where Harry was standing. The group by the hall split apart to reveal a dead man. There was a silence in which the Weasley's just stared, to shocked for words. To terrified by the figure before them to trust themselves to speak. This wasn't possible. How could it be? There was a whole testimony on how it had been done! Details! Wands! How could he be standing there?

Mrs. Weasley let out a whimper.

"No... no... It can't be..." Ron turned to her. Mrs. Weasley shook her head, closing her eyes.

"It's just my imagination again..." At that moment, Ron's eyes filled with pain. Pain in, for the first time, realizing how much damage his absense had wrought. The sight of his mother trying to console herself was ripping him apart. He could feel his gut twist painfully and his heart contract at the blow.

"Ron..." He turned to see Fred and George staring at him, both were extremely pale. Bill, however, was the first to approach Ron. Both were now the same height, the tallest Weasleys. Bill's eyes went to Ron's hair and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Couldn't help but be like me could you?" Suddenly it was as if a huge weight was lifted. The dark claw that had had a hold on Ron's heart loosened it's grip. Ron let out a small chuckle. Bill then pulled him into a tight embrace, both biting their lips to keep from crying. Ginny let out a strangled sob, causing Ron and Bill to pull away and make room for her. She fell into their arms, crying as she held onto Ron, really making sure he was there. Soon, the whole family surrounded Ron, all of them letting out their own tears.

Ron had finally come home...

A/N: I know you liked this. I might have promised a flashback in the last chapter, I'm not sure. I will try to do it in the next chapter. Maybe it will be when Ron and Hermione finally see each other. I'm not sure. I know several of you were wondering about Gwinevere. I think I answered a few questions and might have started some others.

Quatto: Ron's secret won't be revealed for another few chapters.

Coconut Girl: Yes she is being weak, but you have to remember what happened seven years ago. She lost her father and the man she loved. She's never fully recovered from that and it's had a very negative effect on her. She's basically given up on herself and what she stands for. I wanted Ron's absense to actually have a very large effect on her. As you can see, it's effected her use of judgement as well as other things.

Wesker888: Yeah I know he's an ass. I know! FREEDOM FIGHTERS all the WAY! Mrs. Weasley's going to have her hands full!


	6. Coming Back Together

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone's enjoying this! I certianly am!**

Ginny sat on the couch, wiping her eyes. She looked up to see Harry sit down beside her. She smacked him.

"Ow! What?!" he whined, rubbing his cheek.

"How long did you know?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"Only three days. He found me really..." he said, not wanting to go into detail on how he hadn't really been paying attention in the first place. Ginny's eyes went to her brother, who was talking to Fred and George, smiling. She frowned.

"He's different..."

"We all are," Harry responded, watching her carefully. Her eyes began to tear up again.

"I've missed him..." she whispered. Harry pulled her to him.

"I know..."

"Do you know why he left?" Harry shook his head.

"He won't tell me." Ginny suddenly sat up.

"Harry..."

"What?" She looked at him.

"Hermione's coming over..." she whispered. Harry froze and glanced over at Ron. _Was he ready to face her?_ he asked himself. Standing up, he crossed over to Ron.

"Ron," he whispered.

"What?" Ron asked, turning to him.

"Hermione's coming over..." Some how the whole room seemed to have heard Harry, because there was an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly there was a crack coming from the kitchen. Ron froze as they all looked there.

"Hello all!" came a cheery voice. Hermione entered the family room, not noticing Ron among the sea of red. Her smile faltered slightly.

"You all look like you just heard that some one died," she said. Harry's gut twisted at that. Hermione frowned.

"What's going on..." Her voice trailed off when she finally found the source of the silence. She froze, her eyes connecting with those blue eyes. Eyes she hadn't seen in seven years except in her dreams. Ron gazed back, both at a loss of what to say. Hermione seemed to shake slightly, her eyes filling with tears. Suddenly her shoulders crumpled and she fell to the floor in sobs. Ron didn't move. He just watched as she cried. Harry ran over to her along with Fleur and they helped her up. She shoved them away and ran out of the room and up the stairs. Silently, Ron trailed after. Harry was about to follow when Ann stopped him. She shook her head.

"No, honey. Ron needs to do this himself..."

* * *

"Hermione," Ron called through the door. He could hear her sobbing. Closing his eyes he backed up into the opposite wall and slid down. This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want her to cry. He didn't want her to just walk in and suddenly see him standing there like ghost. Suddenly the door clicked and Ron looked up. Standing he gently opened the door to see Hermione standing by the window, staring at him. Ron turned to shut the door when she stopped him.

"Leave it open," she snapped. He turned to her, not knowing what to say. She had her arms around herself as if she was protecting herself. She bit her lip.

"You're supposed to be dead..." she whispered. Ron nodded.

"I know." She shook her head.

"This isn't possible..." Ron started to go forward.

"Hermione-"

"Don't come closer," she said, shrinking further to the wall. Ron stopped, at a complete loss.

"How? How is it after seven years that you're alive?" she asked, more for herself that him. He stuffed his fist into his pockets.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't erase seven years, Ronald," she stated, glaring at him. Ron flinched at the use of his name. It was just like school again, only this time, he _knew_ he was wrong.

"What do you want?" Hermione opened her mouth to say something but suddenly shut it. Her swollen eyes began to tear up again. Ron hurried over to her, but she didn't stop him. She began to cry again, falling into his open arms and sobbing into his chest. She clung to him, for the moment forgetting everything. All that mattered was that he was here, holding her.

A/N: I know! It's short! I promise Ron's secret will be revealed in the next chappter!


	7. Revelations

**Disclaimer: We said we'd take little time  
For both of us to see  
And wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
Yeah, I know I got crazy  
Well I guess that's just me  
If I could turn back time before the wrong...**

**Brand New Day by Forty Foot Echo**

**I'm not sure if that excerpt I put at the end of Living in Sin will actually be in this story. I wrote it thinking of a different storyline for this story. I'll try to fit it in, but don't count on it!**

* * *

Ron had managed to guide her to the end of the bed and now they were both just sitting there, neither having any idea of what to say. Hermione turned to say something but stopped herself, turning away again. There was more silence before she finally spoke. 

"Why did you leave?" she asked. She felt Ron stiffen beside her and watched as he stood up and crossed to the window. She watched as several emotions flooded his face, the most prominent one pain. She stood and went over to him and touched his arm. He looked down at her, his eyes roving over her face. She was still beautiful, even though now, her eyes lacked something. Well, many things he used to see. They didn't have that spark. That fire that always took his breath away. That fire had died years ago. He pulled away from her, not knowing how to say it.

"I..." he sighed with frustration, undoing his ponytail and then putting it back in place, pacing.

"Ron..." she whispered. He stopped and looked up at her, his eyes filled with unbearable pain.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. Hermione froze.

"What?" Ron looked away.

"I never wanted to..." Hermione was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable. _What was he talking about?_ she asked silently.

"I don't understand," she said. Ron looked up to her, the deepest look of sorrow on his face.

"When I heard your voice... I knew I had to leave... I couldn't face you..." Hermione felt a cold chill sweep down her back as she watched him struggle to speak.

"Ron... What happened?" she asked, her voice soft and scared.

"I... your mother..." He took a step away from her. "I'm so sorry..."

"Ron! What did you do?" she begged, wanting this torture to end. Wanting him to stop it. Finally his lifeless blue eyes stared into her fearful brown ones. He then spoke four words and four words only.

"I killed your father..." For a moment, Hermione just stared at him, frozen by those words. She then forced a smile on her face.

"Tell me that's not true..." she begged. Upon seeing the helpless look on his face she stopped. Her eyes gave away nothing. Ron couldn't stand the silence. He wanted something. Anything. He wanted her to hit him. Curse him. Spit at him and destroy him. Pull out his heart, burn him and then laugh at his grave. Denounce that she ever knew him, scream at him. Anything but this torturing silence. This maddening silence that nearly drove him insane. This isn't what he wanted from her. This isn't the reaction he wanted. She looked down, still trying to contemplate the enormity of Ron's revelation.

"Hermione say something..." he pleaded, watching her grow a sickly pale. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"I'm going to be sick," she cried, shoving past him and running into the bathroom. The door slammed shut and her upheavels could be heard through the door. Ron could feel the cold sweat run down his face as his knees gave out, crashing ont the bed. Sitting there, he stared at the ground as the memory came to him, forcing him to replay that night.

* * *

_"Please! Leave him be!" Mrs. Granger pleaded, watching her husband wither in pain from the curse. She was helpless, gazing through the bars as they slowly killed him, trying to get any information from him as they went. Voldemort grinned, watching the spectacle from his platform above. _

_Ron observed this from the confines of his mind, Voldemort controlling him. He saw everything. He could feel Voldemort's hatred. His desire to kill. His evil coarsed through Ron's veins like poison. Then the command came._

_NO! YOU CANT! he silently screamed as he felt himself move forward. THIS IS HERMIONE'S DAD! he screamed. Voldemort only smiled as Ron's hand rose, the wand at the ready. Emotionlessly, he spoke the fatal words and watched in horror as Mr. Granger fell, the look on his face forever ingrained in Ron's memory. He had stared into the eyes of his victim... he had seen the innocence and head destroyed it with out so much as a flinch. Suddenly it was as if something released him. Ron gasped, backing up slightly._

_"Ron!" he heard someone call. Deatheaters began to move at the sound. "Ron! Where are you?!" HERMIONE! Ron looked down at the body. It hadn't been a dream. He looked through the mask that protected him from being identified as Harry and Hermoine burst out of the corridor, wands ready. Ron was stuck. He knew what he should do, but could he really do it? He looked down at the body once more before someone grabbed his arm. Another deatheater._

_"You're not going anywhere," the man growled. Ron struggled, both fighting against one another. They tumbled to the ground and then there was a painful crack._

* * *

Ron shook his head. The rest of that memory had been a decietful trick. A vile plan that lead the whole world to believe that Ronald Bilius Weasley had died an honorable death when in truth he lived on... a coward. The thing that really bother him though was Hermione's fast exodus. She hadn't screamed. She hadn't said much. Had she changed so much? Had she really lost her old quirks? Her gusto? He looked up to see Hermione exit the bathroom. He stood up. 

"Hermione-"

"Stay away from me," she growled, backing up to the other door to the hallway.

"Hermione please," he begged. She shook her head, slipping out the door. He could hear her run down the stairs and he closed his eyes. "God... what have I done?" he prayed.

* * *

Everyone looked up to see Hermione appear, stumbling down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley took in her distraught figure and swollen eyes and stood. 

"Hermione! What happened?" Hermoine let out a sob.

"He killed him... he KILLED HIM!" she screamed. Mr. Granger frowned.

"Who? Who killed who?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"RON KILLED MY FATHER!" she shrieked. Everyone gasped and looked up at the stairs. Ron killed Hermione's father... Ginny's hand went to her mouth.

"Oh my God... that's why he left..."

* * *

"Ron?" Pfeifer called after thanking Mrs. Weasley for showing her where Ron would be. Pfeifer was the only one brave enough to brave going up and seeing how Ron was. She spotted Ron sitting on the bed and went over to sit beside him. He didn't bother moving. He just sat their, not acknowledging her presence. She could see that he was torturing himself. 

"So that's why you left..." she said. He didn't answer. She reached out to touch him but he pulled away.

"No..." he whispered. She frowned.

"Ron... you can't do this to yourself. You've kept this in for seven years. If you keep all those emotions in you... it's just going to keep hurting..." Ron didn't respond. She reached out again and this time he grabbed her hand, twisting it painfully away from him.

"I _said_ no," he growled, standing up and moving to the window. She cradled her hand to her as she stood.

"Ron you can't-"

"SHUT UP!" he roared, whirling on her. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Ron," she pleaded, fear evident in her voice. He shook his head, pointing to the door angrily.

"Did you see her? Did you!" he screamed. Pfeifer nodded, backing up fearfully. "You didn't see the look in her eyes... When we were in Hogwarts, I was the reason she cried at night... and now..." He trailed off, his eyes retaining their lifeless expression. He looked drained. Seven years of sleepless nights and horrifying nightmares showing in his eyes. He had run away from it all, hoping to leave behind his dark deed only to come back to something worse. He was now seeing the consequenses of his actions. Hermione. He had seen what his leaving had done to her. Ron leaned against the wall, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. Pfeifer watched his tortured soul constrict him in a vice. He wanted to die. He wanted to disappear. He wanted it all to end. He didn't want to live anymore. Not like this... not like this...

* * *

Hermione arrived home, tired and broken. How was it that just two hours ago, she was still under the impression that Ronald Weasley was dead? And the reason... Her heart constricted painfully, causing her to gasp as she staggered to her room. Luke was still at a meeting and the kids were with their grandmother. 

_Mom_... she thought. _Oh mum... how can I tell you that your dear husband wasn't killed by a deatheater but by a man we thought was dead... a man I thought I knew_...

Hermione let out a sob and burried her face in her pillow. How was it that one man could cause so much damage to one woman? Just seeing him had hurt her. She remembered seeing him standing there with those beautiful blue eyes. Her heart had stopped beating for at least two seconds. It completely tore her apart to see him standing there. Why? Because for seven years she had spent her life believing that he was dead. Because after he had "died" she had given up on everything... seeing him there had brought back painful memories. Good and bad.

She had begged him to tell her that it wasn't true. She didn't want to believe that it was possible. Ron would never do something like that. But his eyes had given away the painful truth. That's when her gut began to churn, telling her that a trip to the bathroom was in order. That's when the anger came.

THE COWARD! He had run away without a single word! He had left her alone! And now he dared to come back. For what? She didn't want to think about it. It hurt to much. The fact that her father had died at the hand of a man that she trusted _her_ life with was incomprehendible and unbearable.

Soon, Hermione fell asleep, her mind bombarding her with nightmares. Realities...

* * *

"I just can't believe it..." Fred said. He, George, Angelina, Ron's gang, Ginny and Harry were all sitting outside. After Pfeifer had come down with a bruised wrist, Molly and Arthur had insisted on going up themselves. The rest of the family was inside, speaking quietly. 

"I don't think Hermione told us the whole thing... I don't think Ron would have done it voluntarily," Troy quipped, holding Pfeifer close. Angelina nodded, her fingers intertwined with Fred's.

"I can't begin to imagine what sort of torture Ron's been through to carry this for _seven_ years without telling _anyone_!" Ginny said, eyes trained on Ron's old room. Harry turned to Gwinevere.

"He never told you anything?" he asked. George shifted.

"Why would Ron tell her something? No offence," he added, eyeing Gwinevere with interest. She shook her head.

"No offense taken... and no. He never wanted to talk about it. He'd always clam up or just switch the subject," she answered, her eyes trained on Harry. He frowned. Ginny gave his hand a squeeze.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"Who knows..." he said. Troy frowned and looked up at the window where they saw Ron pass by, obviously pacing.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Hermione?" Silence fell over the groupe and Troy looked around, confused.

"What?" he asked. Angelina spoke up.

"Well... you guys may have had Ron with you, but we certianly didn't have Hermione."

"What do you mean?" Ann finally asked, tired of just listening. Ginny answered her.

"Hermione never recovered from her father's death or from what we thought was Ron's. She became more distant and vunerable. She stopped caring. Ron's "death" left her heartbroken. Finding out that he killed her father isn't going to help them." Gwinevere looked at her intensly.

"How close were they?" she asked. Ginny looked up at the window.

"They never actually dated. It was more of a understanding. Since the war was going on, it was advised, especially for them and Harry not to have any "speacial interest". The tabloids would find out if there was a relationship going on, so Ron and Hermione just... winged it. Secret kisses and if they happened to find themselves alone, they would take advantage of the moment. But they were never together." Harry watched as Gwinevere took this information. She bit her lip and looked down, thinking hard. George however, wasn't as reserved as Harry. He had also noticed Gwinevere's manner towards Ron.

"Are you involved with our brother?" he asked curtly. Suprised, everyone stared at him. Ignoring them, he stared at her. She watched him carefully, then looked around at the expectant faces. She frowned.

"What makes you think we're involved?"

"You two were all over each other in Bulgaria," Harry blurted. Gwinevere truely looked shocked.

"Ron and I are just friends."

"Very close friends," her brother, Nicholai, piped up. Rolling her eyes, she shrugged.

"Sure, we get close like people who actually date, but trust me. Ron's not looking for a relationship me," she said. Her eyes found George's. "And I'm not looking for one with him..."

A/N: Oh the suspense! No really because that's not really a cliffie, but who cares.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Oh... hi," she greeted. Noticing his dress, or rather lack there of, she blushed, looking down at her tea. He watched her fumble over herself._

_"You need help?" he asked. She looked up and then shook her head silently, pouring the hot substance into a cup._

_"You want some?" she asked. He nodded, watching her take out another cup and pour some more. Putting in the sugar and cream, she handed it to him and watched him take a seat opposite him._

_"Do you come here often?" she asked. He looked up and shook his head._

_"No... just when we have days like this. I usually stay so that I can raid the kitchen without getting cursed by my mum for thinking I'm a prowler." She grinned, and he couldn't help but smile back._


	8. Emotional Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone's enjoying this! I certianly am!**

Gwinevere poked around the moonlit kitchen, fumbling for a tea cup. Her and Nicholai had decided to spend the night at the Burrow, since Ron refused to leave that night. She tried to remember where Mrs. Weasley had said the kettle was and soon had some tea before her. She swore when some hot water sprayed on her bare legs. She wasn't wearing much. Just a very short nightie and a loose robe that was hanging off one shoulder. She poked around for the sugar and cream. What she didn't know was that she was being watched by another figure who had come down for a midnight snack.

"It's in the cupboard," George said, finally entering the kitchen. Startled, Gwinevere turned around, clutching her robe around her scantily clad body. She observed that all he was wearing was what she guessed were his boxers.

"Oh... hi," she greeted. Noticing his dress, or rather lack there of, she blushed, looking down at her tea. He watched her fumble over herself.

"You need help?" he asked. She looked up and then shook her head silently, pouring the hot substance into a cup.

"You want some?" she asked. He nodded, watching her take out another cup and pour some more. Putting in the sugar and cream, she handed it to him and watched him take a seat opposite him.

"Do you come here often?" she asked. He looked up and shook his head.

"No... just when we have days like this. I usually stay so that I can raid the kitchen without getting cursed by my mum for thinking I'm a prowler." She grinned, and he couldn't help but smile back. She looked down at her tea.

"You're George right?" she asked uncertianly. He nodded, impressed. Not many people could figure the two out.

"How'd you guess?" he asked curiously. She blushed again and smiled into her tea cup.

"You're going to think I'm some stupid little school girl if I told you."

"Why?" She looked up at him and shrugged.

"I have this magazine. I'm sure you know about it. You and your brother, Fred were in the top twenty hottest men in Europe," she said before blushing again and looking down. "Ron talks about you sometimes. The only reason I can recognise you is because when I was in school, I was sort of a prankster myself. Got me in a bit of trouble when I was actually caught. I admire your work," she whispered. George couldn't help the red flush that creeped up his cheeks at the compliment. He looked down as well, taking a huge gulp of tea.

"Thank you..." he whispered, not knowing what else to say. Gwinevere looked up and began to wave her hands as she spoke.

"Ron teases me constantly about it! He says my obssession in your shop is very interesting. Personally, I've always wanted to meet the famous duo, especially you..." Blushing profusely, eyes wide, she looked down, hastily brought her tea to her lips, drank to fast and ended up spluttering all over herself. Not an attractive look. George walked over to her, gently rubbing her back as she tried to catch her breath. She then turned to him.

"Sorry..." she whispered. Goerge didn't seem to hear her, gazing into her beautiful grey eyes. He shook his head a little.

"Why did you want to see me?" he asked quietly, searching her face for answers. She bit her lip, entranced by his icy blue orbs.

"Well... I... um..." She trailed off, suddenly noticing how close he was. Gwinevere gulped, her eyes uncertianly trained on his lips.

"Ahem." George jumped about a foot in the air at the perfect imitation of their old teacher.

"Dammit," he swore as he spilled Gwinevere's tea all over the place. The two turned to the door to see Ron, barely covering a smirk. George watched as Gwinevere's eyes brightened at the sight of Ron and she went over to him, touching his face carefully, concern evident in her eyes.

"You ok?" she asked. He nodded, pleasing her immensely. Grinning she streched on her toes and pecked him on the lips. George couldn't help but stiffen at the sign of affection as he watched Gwinevere turn into a young schoolgirl around Ron.

"George told me about the time you danced around in your underwhere during a family reunion," she said, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she glanced over at the twin. Ron rolled his eyes while George's eyes bulged.

"Yeah well, remind me in the morning to tell you about the time George tried to get me to turn Bill's hair into a tea cosy. I think I remember him walking in the next morning in Ginny's underwear and mum's apron," he said with a smile. George groaned, closing his eyes with embarrassment. When he opened them, he saw Gwinevere smiling at him. Ron leaned in and whispered something to her, causing her to blush, glancing in his direction and then look down, taking a deep, haggard breath before she started to leave. Biting her lip, she glanced back one more time like a girl after her first date, Ron, the protective father, keeping an eye on George as she left.

"Goodnight, George," she whispered, leaving the two brothers behind. Ron gave George a pointed look.

"Am I going to have to give you the 'if you hurt her there'll be hell to pay' speech I gave Harry when him and Ginny started dating? Because I've been perfecting it for quite some time now," he said, taking up his brother's vacated spot. George blinked then looked at his brother.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Nothing," he whispered. George frowned, the image of Ron and Gwinevere's questioning behavior just minutes before coming back to mind.

"How long have you known her?" he asked. Ron looked up.

"The first time we met wasn't exactly under great circumstances. It was raining and she had been... well, it wasn't very good..." he said, stopping himself before he revealed more than Gwinevere would have liked.

"What happened to her?" George asked, noticing Ron's sudden change in demeanor. Ron stood up, took out his wand and waved it over the mess George had made before turning back towards the stairs. Before he left, he stopped and turned back to George.

"Just be careful with her. She may seem light hearted and everything, but she's been hurt... badly... Nicholai and I don't want to see that happen again..."

* * *

Hermione hadn't slept a wink. Luke had been sleeping peacefully beside her when she woke up. The sun was now starting to appear in the horizon, soft golden rays making their way across the floor and onto the bed covers. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temple. She had had the most horrible nightmare. In it she had been arriving at the Burrow only to find that Ron was there. 

_But that couldn't be right... Ron was dead_, she thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, still going over her dream. She had run up the stairs in which Ron had followed. That's when the dream turned nasty. Ron had told her that he had unwillingly killed her father.

_Like I said... Ron's dead... he couldn't have._ The dream had gone on with her running away and crying herself to sleep. It had been a horrible dream. Stretching as she entered the kitchen, she noticed her owl, Poland, sitting on the chair rest. It nipped her finger affectionately as she undid the Daily Prophet. Feeding Poland, she lay the paper out on the table and almost shrieked in surprise.

**RONALD WEASLEY IS ALIVE!!!!!**

**_by Reeta Skeeter_**

Hermione didn't bother reading the article. It had to be rubbish. That would have to mean that her nightmare had actually been...

_True,_ sneered a nasty little voice in her head. _It was all true and you know it. He's alive, Hermione and he killed your father..._

She closed her eyes, shaking her head as she sunk into her chair, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. It had been true. She remembered now. Her reaction. Her unexplained hatred for him at that particular moment. Why? Why had he left?

_Because he's a coward... just like all the other bastards who tortured your mother. And like all the other bastards, he ran at the first sign of conflict..._ said the voice. She shook her head. Ron wasn't a coward.

_Then why did he run?_ the voiced asked. Suddenly she was bombarded with images of her father's lifeless body lying there, his tortured eyes gazing up at her...

* * *

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she saw Ron enter with Gwinevere, but faltered slightly when she noticed them hand in hand. Gwinevere crossed over to the matriarch. 

"Mrs. Weasley, I hope you don't mind. I had a bit of tea last night," she explained. Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but smile at the girl's honesty. She waved her hand in the air.

"That's ok, dear. My boy's do it all the time when they spend the night." She noticed the blush that crept on Gwinevere's face when at that moment Fred and George entered the kitchen, Angelina trailing with their eight month old in hand. Ron's eyes brightened at the sight of the child and he held out his hands to hold the girl. Angelina smiled and gave the child over.

"Her name's Lisa. Lisa Molly Weasley." Ron glanced over to his mother to see her eyes tear up at the mention of her name. He rolled his eyes, turning back to the little bundle of joy in his arms. At the moment the bundle was waking up, yawning. Gwinevere scooted closer to Ron in her chair to get a better look. Her eyes then traveled to George who was watching her intently then blushed, turning back to the food Molly was placing before them. Soon after, Nicholai entered carrying Fleur and Bill's two year old boy, Julius while their five year old daughter, Castil ran around, yelling about the baby kicking. Angelina looked up at Fleur as she lowered herself in a chair.

"The baby kicked?" she asked brightly. Bill grinned.

"Yep. Castil was so excited when she felt mummy's tummy kick out. She started squealling all over the place," he explained, seating his daughter. Ron couldn't help but look around as everyone began to talk. It had been more than seven years since he had sat down at this table. What else had changed in their lives? Were these the same people he knew when he was seventeen? Or had his disappearance changed everyone like it had changed Hermione? He looked up when he felt a pair of grey eyes staring at him.

"You ok?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Your appetite certianly hasn't changed," Fred said grinning as he watched Ron shovel food into his mouth. Smiling at him, Gwinevere changed the subject, motioning to the twins.

"George invited me to go see their shop," she said. George immediately had two pairs of eyes on him. Nicholai turned away from Julius and stared intensely at George as if sizing him up. He then turned to Gwinevere who had a pleading look on her face. He turned back to the gurgling boy, not saying a thing. Ron however had a lot to say and wasn't exactly going to say it all in front of his parents.

"Not today..." he said. Gwinevere looked ready to explode when Nicholai caught her eye. She stood and left the table. Nicholai gave Julius back to Fleur and went after her. Ron turned back to his food, a deep frown on his face. There was an awkward silence in which George and Ron took turns glaring at each other. Mr. Weasley coughed.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go!" he said, getting up and giving each of his grandchildren a kiss. Ron finally looked up.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Mr. Weasley stopped and looked down at his son.

"Well, seeing as you've come home, the Ministry's been bombarded with questions on why we didn't know you were actually alive. You've made front page, congradulations." With that he disapparted, leaving Ron feeling worse that he did last night. The slight sarcasm in his father's voice and cut another gash in his already broken heart, making the pain worse. He knew he deserved it for decieving everyone, but it still hurt. Angelina bit her lip before leaning over and taking Ron's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"It'll be ok," she whispered. Just then there was a crack and Ginny appeared in the hall. Smiling brightly she came in and gave Ron a very long hug. Pulling away from him slightly she grinned up at him.

"I still can't believe you're here," she whispered. He smiled down at her, pushing the pain of his father to the back of his mind. He'd worry about that later. Right now, he wanted to catch up with the people who actually seemed pleased with his sudden arrival. They both sat down.

"Where's Harry, dear?" Molly asked, finally taking a seat next to Fred. Ginny shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Ron before turning to her mother.

"Harry went over to Hermione's..." she answered. The table went silent with the exception of baby Lisa's cries for attention. Ron looked down at his food.

"She's married isn't she," he asked, his voice strained all of a sudden. Ginny felt her heart constrict painfully at the sight of Ron.

"Ron-" He cut her off by standing up and moving towards the back door.

"I'll be outside if anyone needs me..."

* * *

"Hermione," Harry called. He heard someone sniff and Hermione appeared at the kitchen door, wiping her eyes. 

"Hi, Harry," she said, her voice void of all emotion. She looked exhausted, her skin pale and dark circles under her eyes. He could tell that sleep had not been kind to her.

"Oh Hermione..." She looked away, walking into the living room and pulling open the sliding door and walking out onto the patio.

"Don't look at me like that, Harry," she whispered. He walked over to her, taking her arm and turning her to him.

"You can't do this to yourself," he told her.

"Do what?"

"Isolate yourself. Convince yourself that it didn't happen! And don't say that you're not!" he added, cutting her off when he saw her about to speak. She shut her mouth and stared at him.

"I... I just need some time Harry. Last night..."

"Was difficult," he finished. "For all of us. Seeing Ron after all this time was like seeing a ghost..." She turned away from him.

"I don't know what to think anymore," she told him.

"You need to talk to him," Harry said. She whirled around, glaring at him.

"No! I'm not talking to him," she growled.

"Hermione! You can't work this out unless you talk to him!"

"He killed my father, Harry!" she screamed, immediately closing her mouth. Taking out her wand, she waved it over the house, murmuring the incantation softly.

"You know damn well it wasn't his fault," Harry said, watching Hermione pace.

"He ran away... He ran away without saying anything," she muttered. Harry let out a cry of fustration.

"Dammit Hermione! What would you have done? Huh? What would you have done if you saw Ron standing over the body of your father? I know exactly what you would have done... You wouldn't have listened. You wouldn't have cared about what he had to say! You're emotions what have gotten the better of you and you might even have tried to kill _him_. You would have denounced ever knowing him, isolating him from yourself and in the end forcing him to have left anyway! Can't you see why he left?" She stopped and stared at him, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"You don't understand, Harry. I know..." she voice had suddenly grown small. "I know Ron would never do that... but that's not the point anymore..."

"Then tell me what's wrong, Hermione," Harry begged, trying to understand his friend. She sighed, looking out and watching as the sun finally emerged gloriously.

"Everytime I see him now... I'll see my father... I'll see him lying there... and then I'll remember the pain my mother and I went through... I don't want to go through that again..." Her shoulders sagged and she looked drained. Harry pulled her into a hug, holding on to her as she started to cry again. Harry hated to see her this way... He wanted to stop her hurt... her pain...

Finally she pulled away, wiping her eyes with the side of her shirt. She looked up at Harry.

"As much as I wished he was alive... now... I wish he hadn't come back..." Harry closed his eyes. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

"You don't mean that?" he asked. She looked away, biting her lip.

"I don't know what I mean..." They were silent for a while. Harry then took Hermione's hand.

"You need to talk to him... it might do you both some good. Ron's had to live with that secret for seven years. I think he at least deserves a chance to say talk to you," he said. Hermione looked down at their hands and sighed.

"I'll talk to him... but not now... I have to go see mum..." Harry jerked and looked at Hermione in surprise. She had a look of utter determination on her face.

"I have to tell her... I have to..."

A/N: I think this chapter rocked! I promise I'll have Ron and Hermione talk in the next chappie! CHEERS!

connieewing: Review soon! I hope you liked this one!

Coconut Girl: I'm just weird that way. Anyway, about Hermione. Just seeing Ron has upset her. Seven years and finally he's coming out of the closet. She acted on pure emotion after Ron's admittance. I don't think she was thinking about what she was saying or doing. She just wanted to get away from him. She wanted to stop that deep hurt that that one sentence caused her. I was waiting for your reply before I actually continued. As you can see I took your advice.

Wesker888: You're right about Ron being put under that curse.


	9. Going Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer: It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend. - William Blake**

"Mum," Hermione called.

"In here," Charleen said. Hermione walked into the dining room to see the table covered with pictures. Her mother looked up and smiled.

"I found these yesterday," she told Hermione motioning to the many pictures. "I was trying to sort through them." Hermione nodded quietly, watching her mother move around, picking up some photos and placing them in certian areas.

"Mum, I have to talk to you," Hermione said. Charleen stopped and looked up at her daughter and for the first time Hermione noticed that she had been crying.

"Ron came over already... he seemed that it was important to face me personally before you got here," she whispered.

"Oh mum," Hermione gasped, pulling her mother in a hug. Her mother held her close.

"It's ok, really. I'm glad he told me. I was so surprised to see him! He seemed so intent on getting it out in the open."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, imagining her mother's face after Ron's revealing statement. Charleen pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"I didn't say anything at first... I just sat there. Then he was about to leave when I finally said something..." Noticing the plagued look on her daughter's face she frowned.

"Hermione... Hermione look at me..." Hermione looked up. "Hermione you have to forgive him..." her mother whispered. She just stared. "For your sake as well as his."

"He killed dad," she whispered.

"Oh honey. He didn't do it on purpose," Charleen said.

"I know... it's just..."

"You won't forget," Charleen finished. Hermione nodded. Her mother took her face in her hands.

"I'm not asking you to forget anything. Do you think Ron will ever forget? I'm asking you to forgive him," she said. Hermione looked away. Would she really be able to do that?

* * *

_Harry was hoisted up onto the shoulders of Seamus and some sixth year, the whole Gryffindor congradulating him on another win for their team. It had been a close game and with Ron not being able to play due to the fact that he had attacked and sent four Slytherins, Draco Malfoy being one of them, to the hospital wing because they had said something particularly nasty about Ginny. Let's just say Snape wasn't exactly happy to see his favorite student's face being smashed in. Ron had been sentenced with three weeks of detention. He hadn't been in a very good mood and neither had Harry when he found out. The two hadn't been on speaking terms for the rest of the day until Ron wished Harry luck before the game then next morning._

_Now was a celebration. Ginny stood by his side, occasionally slipping her hand into his and giving it a light squeeze before she would turn and begin talking to someone. Harry couldn't help but give her a quick kiss on the cheek, earning him a few cat calls, but all the seventh years and some sixth years knew about Harry's predicament. Since Voldemort had declared open war once more, Moody had advised Harry, Hermione and Ron against open relationships. Ginny hadn't been to happy about it, but reluctantly agreed. Unfortunately, just the day before the orders, Ron had unknowingly admitted his feelings to Hermione, making the situation much harder to handle. Somehow though, the two managed to get by with just being friends, though they took any opportunity to sneek a quick kiss in. Harry sat down with Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Pravati and Lavander, all of them laughing. Pravati looked around and smirked._

_"Harry, where's Ron and Hermione?" she asked casually. Harry looked around and then rolled his eyes._

_"How should I know? You know how those two are these days. Looking for any excuse to sneek away and be alone."_

_At that moment, Ron and Hermione were lounging on Ron's bed in the dormitories. They weren't doing anything, just enjoying each other's company without the noise and people. Ron was resting his eyes while Hermione read, her head resting on his chest as she held up the book. Ron's hand ran up and down her back gently, making her feel sleepy. Finally putting down the book, Hermione looked up at Ron. Feeling her shift, he opened his eyes lazily and looked at her._

_"What is it?" he asked sleepily. She shook her head._

_"Nothing," she whispered, resting her head back on his chest. She was enjoying herself, just being there with Ron. Him holding her close to him as she read. It made her feel better knowing that it wasn't all in the name of friendship but something more, though they never actually said anything out loud. Ron rolled over on his side, looking down at her._

_"You sure?" he asked, more alert now. She looked up and nodded. He reached up and touched her face, running his fingers across her cheek and down her neck. He then leaned in and kissed the spot right below her chin, causing her to gasp. Pulling away, he gazed into her chocolate eyes. She looked slightly frazzled, biting her lip. That only added to Ron's desire to kiss her again. Her appearance was to much. He leaned in and kissed her on her pink full lips and smiled as she sighed into the kiss. She placed her hand gently on the back of his head, pulling him firmly against her. The kiss soft. Uncertian of wether to stop or keep going. Right when Hermione was about to pull away, Ron deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entry in which she granted, allowing him to gently explore her mouth before she too, wanted to do the same. Soon they were full blown snogging on his bed, Hermione shivering at the wonderful sensation cascading down her spine. Feeling her reaction emboldened Ron, letting his hands start to move up her back. His lips traveled down to her neck, searching to find her pulse point. She sqeaked when he found it, nipping gently. She soon grew tired of him being in control and rolled over, straddling his waist. She kissed him passionately, grinding hips against him tantilizingly. _

_"Dammit," he groaned in frustration. The things she was doing to him was like sweet torture. The sounds she made and the way she made his body feel and react. It was maddening. She pressed herself impossibly closer to him, making him very aware of how defined her figure was. Her hand then took on of his and placed it on her breast, making him squeeze slightly. He groaned, certian parts of his body reacting strongly to the action. _

_"Hermione," he pleaded as he tried to pull her closer. Was she trying to kill him? She might as well be, the way she was making him feel._

_Hermione couldn't help but smile at his predicament. He pulled away and she could see his eyes. She could see every emotion and in that moment she knew what he was going to say. _

_"Hermione, I-"_

_"No," she snapped. Suddenly reality came crashing down on them and the enormity of what he was about to say smacked him in the face. She gazed into his shocked eyes and then got up, distancing herself from him. They were both silent. Hermione got up, attracting Ron's gaze. She looked at him and tried to say something but frowned, closing her mouth. What was she supposed to say? To say something was to allow the risk of getting hurt. Her eyes began to sting as they both searched for something, anything to say. Silently, she left the room._

That had been over seven years ago. From there, everything had gone completely down hill. Ron tried his best to avoid Hermione while she became more distant. Soon after that, Ron had disappeared.

Sitting on a rock, the present Ron threw a small smooth stone into the water, watching it skim across the surface before going under. He sighed. He could have told her how he felt then... but he knew why she had stopped him. They were protecting themselves from an unpredictable future. Neither wanted to get into a relationship in which one of them could die at any minute. Sighing again, he threw another stone.

"That spot taken?" Ron turned to see Hermione standing there. He observed her. She was still pale, though considerably better that yesterday. Her hair had been put up in a messy bun, though by now most of it had gotten loose, gentle curls falling around her face as she stared at him through haunted eyes. He shrugged and turned back to the lake. She moved closer and took a spot next to him, careful not to make any contact. They sat there in complete silence, the sounds of nature their only comfort in this unbearable situation. Hermione looked over at him and opened her mouth then shut it, frowning. She turned back to the water, searching for something to say.

"What was Greece like?" she asked all of a sudden. His eyes darted to hers and held her gaze for a moment before he turned back to the water. What was she trying to do? Soften him up before she screamed at him? _Fine_, he thought. _I'll play it her way_.

"Greece was nice. Warm," he said. She nodded thoughtfully watching as his stone bounced a couple of times before disappearing into the depths.

"What about Bulgaria-"

"What are you trying to get at Hermione?" Ron interupted, annoyed by her being uncomfortably pleasant with him. He still wanted an outburst. A tirant. A spark. Anything but this dead conversation that came from her mouth. Had his absense been that serious? That's when he saw it. The small flame in her eyes. The mild annoyance at his snapping. But it quickly disappeared as she looked away.

"What do you want, Ron?" she asked. He stood, looking down at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do I want? What do I want? I want you to scream at me! I want you to hit me! Curse me! I want you to hate me, Hermione! I want you to just tell me how much you hate me and don't ever want to see me again!" he screamed, his voice echoing over the quiet outdoors. She stood up also, glaring at him.

"Well I can't do that," she hissed.

"Why not?!"

"BECAUSE!" She yelled, causing him to take a step back. She glowered at him for a minute before her shoulders sagged. Exhaustion again took a hold of her. "Because I don't know what to say, Ron. It's been seven years... Seven years since I've spoken to you and all of a sudden you just tell me that you..." she trailed off, leaving the rest hovering in the air between them. She looked away, putting her arms around herself. When she began to speak again it was if Ron wasn't there anymore. It was as if she were talking to herself. "For months I tried to tell myself that you weren't dead... that it was a mistake, but when that deatheater was captured... " She looked at Ron. "You and I had gotten into a fight before you disappeared... I hadn't wanted it to end that way..." she whispered. "After that I just gave up... I stopped caring, Ron..." Ron gulped and looked away, his heart twisting painfully in the pit of his stomach.

"If I had stayed... what would you have done?" he asked softly. Her eyes clouded over and she looked away.

"I don't know..." she whispered.

"You want me to tell you what you would have done?" he asked, his voice void of emotion. Her eyes closed.

"Don't..."

"You would have tried to kill me-"

"I loved you!" she screamed, whirling around, her hair coming out of the bun completely. Their faces were close as she glared at him.

"What about now?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Something flashed in her eyes, but was too quick for him to identify. She backed away, suddenly looking small.

"I'm married, Ron..." she whispered. His gut churned at the word, but he kept his gaze, determined to get an answer.

"That doesn't change how you feel, Hermione," he said. She began to say something but then stopped herself, looking slightly confused. She then glared at him.

"I came here to forgive you. If you want to ask me frivilous questions then you're wasting your time," she hissed, making her way past him. He then grabbed her, pulling her flush against him. Their lips collided heatedly. At first Hermione tried to struggle but then gave in, letting Ron reaquaint himself with her lips. His hands held her arms, keeping her in place as they fought silently. Hermione gasped into his mouth as he bit down on her lip, pulling slightly. Their lips moved against each other aggressively. She then pulled away slightly, their lips barely touching. She glared at him.

"I hope you enjoyed that," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "Because it's never going to happen again." With that, she whirled around and fled back up to the Burrow, leaving behind a very confused, very angry Ron.

* * *

Gwinevere looked up at the tapping at her window. Asuming it was a owl, she walked over and opened the window. What she saw made her smile.

"What are you doing out there?" she asked. George looked up at her grinning.

"You still want to go to Hogsmeade?" he asked. Gwinevere looked at her watch and then at him.

"Your mother said that lunch was in two hours," she called. George shrugged.

"I thought you were a rulebreaker?" Her eyes bulged at the wicked grin on his face. She couldn't help but feel her stomach fill up with butterflies at the look. Biting her lip she nodded.

"Give me a sec," she called. She put away her things and then disapparated into the yard. George smiled and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" Grinning she took his arm.

"We shall," she answered. Then they were gone.

A/N: OHHH! Gwinevere's gone off with Romeo, ahem, I mean George! Let's see what happens next!

Coconut Girl: I gave you that kiss! I hope you're happy! I did that just for you! As for Gwin and George, I think the whole next chapter is going to be dedicated to them, except for the occasional Ron or Hermione excerpts. I'll explain Gwin in more detail then. As for battling. I'm afraid you're wrong. This has turned into an all out war!

connieewing: Ron beat Hermione to it. And that was probably a really good thing seeing how emotional Hermione was, she might have said something she didn't really mean!

Wesker888: I love the pairing!

hpisthegreatest: I never actually said he was cheating. That's Hermione's suspicions. I'm kidding of course it's quite obvious that he is, but I'm not sure if Luke's going to enter the picture until the Victory Gala which comes up in a week. So Hermione has a whole week to worry about that!

Desepere Romantique: I've noticed that in many of my stories I make people cry. It's slightly flattering. I then know that my readers actually read what I write!

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Wow... It's beautiful," she gasped, gazing at the awesome structure. George smiled at her and she turned to him._

_"Thank you... for all of this! I've always wanted to see Hogwarts," she told him. He shrugged._

_"It was nothing," he said. It was then Gwinevere realized how close they were. Blushing, she looked away, but George wasn't about to let her get away that fast. He raised her face up with a finger and gazed into her beautiful grey eyes. Hesitant at first, he leaned in and gently caressed her lips with his, feeling her gasp slightly. He stepped closer, pressing his lips more firmly against hers when she stepped away, looking anywhere but at him. Confused he frowned._

_"I'm sorry," he said. Her eyes darted up wide._

_"No! No! It's not... Oh I'm so sorry. That was lovely, it's just I..."_

_"What?" he asked embarrassed. Gwinevere looked away._

_"My first kiss was in front of my school... the guy ended up raping me..."_


	10. I'll Be

**Disclaimer: I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am. I've changed the the chapter tease slightly because I've decided to change a few things that will come to pass in the story.**

Gwinevere laughed as George pulled her into each store and pub. They had been there for about an hour and Gwinevere didn't want to go back to the Burrow. Entering the Three Broomsticks, George ordered them two butterbeers. He then pulled her to a secluded booth towards the back. Sliding in Gwinevere peeked over the small wall seperating them from the rest of the pub. George turned and peeked with her.

"What's so interesting?" he asked. She shook her head, grinning. Plopping herself back down, she pulled him down also.

"What's the best part about Hogsmeade?" she asked. George grinned.

"You'll see. I'll show you after we're done here," he told her. Nodding, she was about to ask another question when someone interuppted her.

"George Weasley." The two turned to see a woman, obviously around George's age. The woman uncerimoniously sat down at their booth and slid up close to a now very nervous George.

"What are you doing here?! It's been ages since we've talked!" she exclaimed. Gwinevere coughed politely and the woman looked over with a raised eyebrow. She looked Gwinevere over with a critical glare and then turned back to George.

"George dear, don't you know it's illegal to date underaged women. Their normally called jailbait for a reason," she said. George was about to say something, but Gwinevere beat him to it.

"Actually I'm nineteen." Both George and the woman stared at him. Gwinevere had never actually told him her age and now it was obvious he had thought she was much older. The woman obviously only made her statement based on Gwinevere's dress. She was sporting a long flowing white skirt and a rather clingy red tank-top and flip flops. Gwinevere's eyes widened slightly and she made a move to get closer to the woman when George placed a hand on her leg, stopping her. The touch had shot off warning bells and Gwinevere immediately pulled away, earning her a questioning glance from George before he turned back to the woman.

"Nice to see you again Nicole," he greeted. "This is Gwinevere. She's a friend of mine. She came here with Ron." Nicoles eyes brightened at the name.

"Oh Ron! I heard he was alive!" She then turned to Gwinevere. "Are you Ron's girlfriend?" By now Gwinevere was so annoyed that instead of answering she stood, saying that she was going to see if their drinks were coming. She appeared a few minutes later with three opened bottles of butterbeers. She handed one to Nicole.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked. George glanced at her before looking at the bottle Gwinevere had handed Nicole. His eyes widened with barely contained mirth and he coughed looking down at his drink. Nicole began to take a huge swig of her butterbeer.

"I asked if you were Ron's girlfriend?" she said. Gwinevere glanced over at George before answering.

"Many seem to think so," was her short answer. That's when it happened. Nicole's eyes rolled back and she slumped in her chair. George snorted into his drink. Soon the two were laughing.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, trying to gain his breath. She shrugged.

"She was getting on my nerves..." He smiled.

"So... you want to see the best part of Hogsmeade?" Her eyes brightened and she nodded eagerly, getting up and following him out, leaving Nicole there with the other half of the candy lying by her bottle. Someone would figure it out. George led her out of the town and up the small road, both absorbed in their own thoughts. Gwinevere could tell that, ever since the small episode this morning, George had been trying to figure her out and why she was being so weird when he touched her. Gwinevere also knew that Ron hadn't betrayed her secret and had left it up to her to tell him. Nicholai had said the same thing, though he wasn't so sure about her choice in men. After all, the Weasley twins were notorious for having their fair share of women, until of course, Fred had met Angelina. George however, hadn't been locked down to anyone yet. Nicholai had warned her to be guarded. He didn't want history to repeat itself.

"There it is," George said, breaking her train of thought and drawing her attention to the majestic Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her eyes were wide with joy.

"Wow... It's beautiful," she gasped, gazing at the awesome structure. George smiled at her and she turned to him.

"Thank you... for all of this! I've always wanted to see Hogwarts," she told him. He shrugged.

"It was nothing," he said. It was then Gwinevere realized how close they were. Blushing, she looked away, but George wasn't about to let her get away that fast. He raised her face up with a finger and gazed into her beautiful grey eyes. Hesitant at first, he leaned in and gently caressed her lips with his, feeling her gasp slightly. He stepped closer, pressing his lips more firmly against hers when she stepped away, looking anywhere but at him. Confused he frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said. Her eyes darted up wide.

"No! No! It's not... Oh I'm so sorry. That was lovely, it's just I..."

"What?" he asked embarrassed. Gwinevere looked away.

"I should have told you..."

"Told me what?" George asked. She looked up at him. That's when he noticed how small she looked. How vunerable she was.

"I..." Her voice was barely audible at this point. "George, I... I was raped..." she whispered. There was a terrible silence in which George just stared at her. Then his eyes closed painfully, Ron's words coming back to him.

_"Just be careful with her. She may seem light hearted and everything, but she's been hurt... badly... Nicholai and I don't want to see that happen again..."_

George opened his mouth to say something but then shut it, not knowing what to say. So this is why she was acting weird...

"Gwinevere..." he stopped himself. She shook her head, trying to put on a brave face.

"No... I'm fine really... I'm alive! I didn't get pregnant..." her voice cracked and suddenly she began to cry. George rushed to her, pulling her to him. Her head fell onto his chest as she continued to cry softly. Her fingers curled around his shirt as she stood there in his arms.

"I was so scared... They didn't even look like the sort who would do such a thing," she whispered, feeling the need to tell him. "They just appeared in their prim suits and pulled me into an ally... It was raining... they left me for dead."

"But Ron found you..." She nodded against his chest. They were silent for a while when Gwinevere suddenly pulled away. She didn't look at him as she backed up.

"I... um... I have to go..." With that she disapparated, leaving George feeling extremely horrible and confused.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it Ginny," Hermione said, exiting the kitchen and sitting down on the couch. Ginny followed and sat beside her. 

"Harry told me that you two kissed," she said. Hermione groaned, muttering something about Harry. Ginny smiled.

"It doesn't matter Ginny... I'm married. I can't deal with Ron!"

"Of course you can," Ginny said. Hermione turned to her.

"Shouldn't you be off finishing last minute details or something?" she asked annoyed by her friend's lightness. Ginny waved her hand unmoved.

"Harry's doing that right now. Besides, I've got two weeks until my wedding. I'm not worried yet... but Hermione... you know how Ron is. When he wants something he'll go after it with a will."

"It's been seven years."

"And he still has that same look he gets everytime he sees you. His feelings haven't changed even thought the circumstances have!" Ginny said. Hermione looked away.

"I... Ginny... you don't understand..."

"Then tell me. You've been keeping it all in ever since Ron disappeared..." Hermione looked down at her hands.

"When Ron kissed me... it was as if... something woke up. As if something had just decided to wake up and just dance and it was exhilarating... I hadn't felt that way in a long time..." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Oh my... you _do_ still love him, don't you..." Hermione turned to her.

"Don't you see, Ginny! I can't feel that way! I can't love him anymore! I have two kids and a husband."

"Who you think is cheating on you!" Ginny retorted. Hermione hesitated then stopped, looking away. Ginny took her hands.

"Hermione...You and Ron have the chance to make up for something you lost... What are you so afraid of?" she asked. Hermione got up and went over to the window, looking out.

"I don't want him to hurt me again..."

* * *

Gwinevere fiddled nervously with the radio in Ginny's old room. She had heard George arrive an hour ago. She had refused to go to lunch with the gang and after much interogation by Mason and Pfeifer, they all left for Diagon Ally. 

_Why are you hiding from him?_, she asked herself silently as she flipped through the frequencies trying to find something good. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door and turned to find George staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something then stopped herself, turning back to the radio. She heard George cross the room and stand next to her.

"Gwinevere?" She looked up into his worried blue eyes. "If I did something-"

"No," she said quickly. "No you didn't do anything... it's just..." She trailed off, looking away. George took her head in his hands.

"It's just what?" he asked softly. She gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ever since I started dating, the men have only been interested in one thing," she whispered. He leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek before whispering into her ear.

"Don't make me pay for their mistakes..." Pulling away he looked into her eyes. He could still see the lack of trust that had built up from years of abuse... years of hurt... He sighed and looked at the radio. He looked back at her.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. When she shrugged, he went over to the radio and began to search for a station until he heard a song begin to play. He then took her hand and pulled her close as the introduction began.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth _

Gwinevere smiled into his chest as George began to hum to the song while they swayed around the room.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

That's when he started to sing. He spun her, pulling her back in so that their foreheads were touching. Gwinevere began to laugh as he started singing the chorus loudly, spinning and dipping her as they danced around the room.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_  
Gwinevere stepped closer to him, their lips barely touching as he continued to sing gently to her. She smiled at some of the lyrics that he whispered in her ear.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
_  
Soon, all they were doing was standing, swaying back and forth. Gwinevere had her arms around his neck, they were cheek to cheek. Her eyes were closed as he made silent promises to her.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said _

Gwinevere turned her head to the side slightly, looking into his eyes, biting her lip. Hesitantly at first, she kissed him. George was careful not to push anything, knowing that she could bolt at any moment. They just stood there, gently kissing, becoming comfortable with the situation. Gwinevere opened her mouth slightly, letting their tongues gently caress.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

They didn't notice the song end and the anouncer begin to speak about nonsense. They didn't care. George felt her shiver slightly as his hands rested firmly on her waist, his fingers lightly brushing against her skin where her tank top had rolled up. She then pulled away, her breath mingling with his as they stood there, eyes still closed.

"You promise?" she asked softly, her lips brushing against his. He nodded, kissing her softly again.

"I promise..."

* * *

Pfeifer looked up from toying with Troy's hair to see Gwinevere and George enter. Gwinevere went over to next to her brother, smiling slightly. George drifted over to his brother, who was now smirking at the dazed look on his twin's face. Nicholai watched his sister for a minute before turning to George. He was about to get up when Gwinevere stopped him. 

"I want to talk to you..." she whispered. Nicholai frowned but got up, only to be followed by Ron as well. When the three were out of hearing range, Gwinevere turned to them.

"I told George..."

"Gwin!" She held up her hand, preventing Nicholai from finishing his sentence.

"I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing. Besides, Ron! He's your brother. Don't you trust him?"

"I do trust him, but I also know his history with women and it isn't the best one," Ron told her. Gwinevere sighed.

"Well, he's different with me... He actually cares about me and I'm not about to let something like that slip through my fingers... Don't I deserve a little bit after all I've been through?" Nicholai sighed.

"Yeah..." he took his sister's hand. "I guess I'm just acting this way because I don't want to see you get hurt..." Gwinevere couldn't help but blush.

"You don't have to worry..." Ron's eyes widened in alarm.

"You two didn't-"

"No! No... I was just thinking about something, that's all..." Grinning she gave both men a kiss before going back into the room. They watched her go over to George and whisper something to him. He looked up and caught both their eyes at the door. He then turned to Fred and whispered something that made his twin snicker and both men got up and left the room, pulling Gwinevere along with them.

**A/N: I promise that the next chapter will be Hermione/Ron! I promise! Maybe I'll give you more flashbacks, but I'm not promising that! And if I don't I promise that you can all hunt me down and chop off my fingers... not really... because that would hurt... ANYWAY! The song, just in case anyone didn't know, is called I'll Be, by Edwin McainR/R!!!!!!**

**Wesker888**: Nope. I don't like to give the redhead a break, do I? I hope you liked the G/G angst/romance!

**Avanell**: Hermione's being stubborn right now. I'm not exactly sure about the ousting just yet, but maybe. (strokes beard in thought)

**connieewing**: Were you about Hermione or Gwinevere in the chapter tease? I'm glad you liked it!

**Desepere Romantique**: I'll try to make Ron/Hermione be the majority of the chapter, though like in all of my stories, there has to be a subplot. Like a deatheater attack or something of the sort to keep it interesting and not all drama and romance. Of course, like in all of my stories, there is an evil little twist that comes up and leaves the reader either extremely mad, or very excited and wanting more. I'm more for the latter.

**No Chapter Tease!**


	11. Examination

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know most of you aren't exactly happy with Hermione at the moment and think she's acting like a twit (to put it mildly) but I promise you that for a certian amount of time you might actually see the old Hermione. (hint, hint)**

The Victory Gala was in two days and Hermione was stressed. St. Mungos was pressing her about getting Ronald B. Weasley to come in for a check up. No one had yet to see the now famous wizard. Not even the press had gotten a shot of him which was interesting seeing as they had been spotted quite a few times around the Burrow, lurking in the bushes. They stopped however when Harry gave one of the photographers a particularly nasty bruise in the eye. Hermione had made it a priority to evade the Burrow, but unfortunately, Ron seemed to have gotten wind of the hospital's pressuring on the Ministry as well and not wanting to upset his father any more that he was, Ron had agreed to come in. Under the conditions that there were no press, cameras and that Hermione was the one who saw him. He didn't want other Healers asking him uncomfortable questions and Ginny wasn't able to do it. She was busy with wedding preparations.

Ron arrived on time, knocking on her door. She looked up and bit her lip, knowing who it was.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and in stepped Ron. Devlin was at the door.

"I'll be in the waiting room," he told Ron before closing the door. Hermione stood up, pulling out a file. She couldn't help but wave it at him.

"It took us a while to get this... not many hospitals keep the records of dead people," she said, an edge in her already icy voice. Ron didn't answer, instead following her out the door and down the hall to an examining room. He hopped on the examination bed and watched as she moved around. Everything about her stance worried him. She had changed. She seemed smaller, weaker. That wasn't Hermione Granger. She turned to him.

"Take off your shirt," she snapped. At first he hesitated, not exactly keen on taking off his shirt. Not because he was embarrassed, but because there was just a reason he wore long sleeved shirts instead of regular t-shirts. She tapped her foot impatiently and finally he removed his shirt. She approached him and then froze, catching sight of what he was trying to conceal. Her eyes trained on his left arm.

"Oh Ron," she moaned. It was the Dark Mark. She took his arm and traced the mark with sorrow.

"They did it to tease me," he whispered. She looked up at him. That's when she realized how close he was. She moved away, her eyes on his arm. She turned around and began to write furiously on the file. Ron observed her before getting off the bed.

"Hermione," he said.

"What?" she asked, turning to him, only to find him much closer that she remembered. She took a step back, only to find her back to the wall.

"About what happened-"

"Don't," she murmured. He reached out and touched her face. She shoved his arm away, glaring at him. "I said don't! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Why? So you can ruin your life with a man you don't love!"

"You ruined my life!" she screamed. The next instant she was up against the wall, Ron's lips glued to hers in a heated rush. Resistance was futile and she gave up quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The passion erupted instantly, causing Hermione to moan into his mouth as he forced his body agaisnt hers. Trapped, she grabbed his bare shoulders for support, her legs growing weak under his onslaught. The anger that had always been there showed through their aggressive kisses, their tongues prodding for room. A gurtal sound came from the back of his throat as she rolled her hips against his tantizingly.

Somehow, she had managed to pull herself away from the wall. She bit down on his lower lip, dragging him along with her until her bottom hit the side of the bed. Taking the initiative, Ron placed his hands under her, causing her to squeal into his mouth as he lifted her up onto the bed. Their lips never breaking, he stepped in between her legs, pulling her closer. Hermione's hands were tangled up in Ron's already messy hair and she moaned slightly as he kissed her deeply, his goatie teasing her lips. Lord, how she'd missed his lips and the way he kissed her. After all these years they still seemed to invoke her deepest feelings of passion and desire she had. Being like this seemed to have awakened something in her. Something that she hadn't felt for so long. To long!

She allowed him to push her back down onto her bed so that he lay on top of her, still continuing to kiss her. She sucked gently on his lower lip and he responded with a low, gurtal sound from the back of his throat. Quickly, he undid the clasp on her Healer robes and pushed them off her shoulders. Hermione broke away for a moment, discarding the robes in an instant, then attacking him once again with her mouth.

Things were spiraling out of control. One moment she was glaring at him and the next she's being snogged senseless on an examination bed. Ron seemed to sense her hesitation, but wasn't about to let her get away anytime soon. His hand slipped under her skirt, gently caressing her thigh and coaxing a whimper from her.

He wanted to drown in her. Everything, her scent, her feel, her scent. It was a drug he couldn't get enough of. Didn't _want_ to get enough of. He ran his hands down her body, gratefully taking in the way it curved and dipped wonderfully. Ron felt her shudder under his touch and her reaction emboldened him. Bringing his lips away from hers, he dipped his head down to her neck and nipped gently at her tender skin. Hermione gasped at the action but shivered again as he sucked and kissed her gently. She ran her hands down his back as he continued his ministrations and let herself fall deeper and deeper into this dreamland she was in.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ron's head flew up and his wide eyes met Hermione's. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"Hermione, are you in there?"

It was Ginny.

"Oh my GOD!!" Terror struck both Hermione and Ron so hard that they sat helpless for a moment, unsure of what to do. However, Hermione seemed to come to her senses quickly. With a strength she didn't even know she possessed, she pushed Ron off of her, causing him to fall back heavily off of the bed. He grunted at the impact and Hermione looked at him wildly. "Oh God, what have I done?"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Are you ok?" Ginny called, having heard Ron's heavy landing. Hermione looked around frantically for her discaded robes. She dove for them right when the door opened and the door opened to reveal Ginny Weasley. She was about to say something when she stopped at the sight before her. Taking in both of their disheveled appearances, Ron's bare chest, and undone ponytail and Hermione's missing robes, Ginny put two and two together instantly. Her eyes bulged in shock.

"Oh my," she murmured. Blushing profusely, she backed out and slammed the door shut. Hermione pulled on her robes, to shocked with her previous behavior to speak.

"Hermione, I-" Ron started. Hermione turned to him.

"I think you should go see another Healer..." she whispered, distancing herself from him. His eyes observed her carefully, taking in her beautiful face. He frowned.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked. She jerked and looked up at him with surprise. She opened her mouth to say something then shut it, looking confused. Suddenly fierce determination appeared in her chocolate eyes.

"I think you should go..."

"Hermione-"

"GET OUT, RON!" she screamed. Watching her shy away in the corner, he left, dejected. As he shut the door a sob escaped, telling everyone in the hall of her shame.

A/N: I know it's really short, but I think everyone will like it anyway!


	12. Victory's Hellhole

**Disclaimer: Nothing to say.**

The Gala had finally arrived and the Ministry was taking every precaution. This was when Ron would be coming back to "life" and after Harry's little outburst about deatheaters gathering, they weren't about to let the event get ruined by extremist. Ron was sitting in the living room, bobbing his foot nervously. His mother had made him shave off the goatie, insisting that it wasn't appropriate when for the occasion. Of course it hadn't gone willingly after Charlie arrived with a goatie of his own. Molly had frog marched both men up the stairs and into the bathroom, telling them that if they didn't shave it off, she'd do something terrible. Knowing that she was a woman of her word from experience, both men readily removed the facial hair, grumbling as they descended the stairs. Now they were just waiting for Pfeifer and Gwinevere.

"Wow," George gasped, standing at the sight of the two girls. Everyone turned and smiled at the two blushing beauties. There were several cat calls from Fred, Charlie and Bill as the girls entered the room. Pfeifer was sporting a long, flowing, strapless, black dress with long black gloves. Her auburn hair was down in tight ringlets that bounced as she crossed over to a stunned Tony. Gwinevere was wearing a long dress that flared at the bottom. It was speghetti strapped and a beautiful baby blue. She went over to George. Everyone was amazed at how he acted around her. Gone was the ever-joking, laughing boy they usually saw and before them was a spellbound man, entranced by the woman he saw before him. She blushed under his gaze and took his arm.

"Let's go," she said. He nodded dumbly, still gazing at her. Nicholai coughed, drawing George's attention away for a second. The twin waved his hand in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I take her anywhere from the Gala and you'll cut off my balls," he repeated. Nicholai smiled impressed.

"I'm glad you remember," he said. He then turned to the rest of them. "Let's go!"

* * *

Arriving, Ron was instantly the main attraction, cameras flashing as press tried to get a word out of him. Unshaken, Ron headed inside the huge castle where the Gala was to be held. Entering the ballroom, he smiled at what he saw. A sea of faces chatting with one another and dancing. Mason poked him in the back. 

"Pick up the pace, some of us didn't eat lunch," he whispered, pointing to the tables heaped with delicious food. Ann rolled her eyes as she was dragged down the stairs and through the crowd. Ron walked down the stairs with Devlin, Pfeifer and Troy, Gwinevere and George heading off in another direction with Fred and Angelina. Not watching where he was going, and distracted by all the people welcoming him back, he walked straight into another man. Straightening up he looked at the man.

"I'm sorry..." he trailed off, noticing who it was. Luke Blake. Beside him was Hermione Blake. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ron and she shrunk back slightly. Luke smiled, not realizing who he was speaking to.

"Ronald Weasley. My, it's been what? Seven years since the world's seen your face! Where've you been hiding?" the man asked casually. If it had been any other man, Ron would have answered good-naturedly, but this was very different. He gave a tight lipped smile, his fingers curling at his sides.

"Oh you know, here and there," he said, trying his best not to glare. Luke grinned and turned to his wife.

"Of course you remember Hermione!" he said, pushing her forward a little. Hermione tried to smile but Ron could tell that she was failing miserably. She looked miserable, though to on lookers was hiding it very well. She waved to the other three with him.

"Nice to see you again," she said. Luke gave her a funny look and she looked down. Luke then looked back at them and smiled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you. We'll have to get together sometime," he said as he left. Ron continued to smile until the man was out of sight with Hermione. The smile disappeared.

"Bastard," he muttered, stalking off towards where the drinks were. Devlin followed him, leaving a very concerned Pfeifer and an anxious Troy. They knew how Ron could get when he was pissed. It wasn't pretty. Mix that with alcohol and it could lead to very bad results.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny called, walking over to her friend. She looked up at Luke as she took Hermione's arm.

"You don't mind if I steal her for a minute, do you?" she asked with a winning smile. Luke waved her off.

"Go right ahead, I can tell she's getting bored anyway," he responded with a smile before turning back to the other man he was talking to. Hermione gave Ginny a grateful smile as they manuvered through the crowd and came to a small table. Sitting, Ginny gave Hermione a pointed look.

"Now are you going to tell me what I walked into on Thursday, or am I going to have to go fetch something to coax it out of you?" she asked in a low threatening whisper. Hermione frowned and looked out over the dance floor.

"I... I don't know, Ginny!" she exclaimed, looking down at her hands. "One minute we're glaring at each other and then the next..."

"You're snogging each other senseless on the examination bed," Ginny finished. Hermione gave her a weird look and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry comes over sometimes when I have my break and we have a little snogging session in one of the empty examining rooms so stop looking at me like that." Hermione looked back at the many people, mingling and dancing.

"I'm so confused... on one hand... I know I should stay where I am... but then..."

"You want to be with Ron..." Hermione looked up at Ginny.

"For the past two days all I can think about was the way he made me feel, Ginny. I... I've never felt that way with Luke..." she murmured.

* * *

"George, wait," Gwinevere gasped, pushing him away slightly. They had managed to sneak away into one of the corridors and were now hiding behind one of the tapestries, kissing. George watched her close her eyes, breathing deeply.

"You ok?" he asked. Opening her eyes, she took in his bright eyes and slightly swollen lips. She nodded, leaning in and giving him a small kiss before she pulled away. Smiling he leaned in and captured her lips once more. It was starting to become a struggle for him to keep still. He knew he needed to wait for her, but the way he felt was starting to sink through. Gwinevere could sense it also. His need for more. She could tell it was hard for him to hold back and she felt her heart swell everytime she thought of how gentle he was being with her. He didn't grope, press or prod for more. He didn't try to go any further without permission and pulled away everytime she got nervous about the situation. Her body was still in defense mode, taking any sign of caress as an advancement for something she had lost. She could feel his hands trembling with barely controlled want as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. That's when he lost control for a moment, pushing her into the wall as his tongue begging for entry to her mouth. She wiggled slightly in protest. Finally, he pulled away, leaning his head against the cool stone wall behind her, eyes closed. They remained silent as George struggled to control his emotions.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, his breath ragged. She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as they stood there.

* * *

Harry turned from his conversation to see Ginny motioning to him frantically. He apologized to the couple he was speaking to then walked over to her.

"What?" he asked worried, noticing her distraught look. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She looked absolutely frightened.

"Gin, what is it?" he asked, shaking her slightly. She closed her eyes and gulped and began to pull him towards one of the windows. By now, several people had noticed Ginny's disposition and were staring out curiously. Ginny pointed out the window, letting out a small whimper. Harry gazed out and gasped.

"Oh my God..." Suddenly a scream rent the air and a bloodied Gwinevere came running out of the hall. Her dress was drenched with red as she staggered in, her leg dragging slightly behind her. She let out another cry, sobbing. Someone got a hold of her.

"What happened?" someone screamed, pointing to her dress. She continued to cry.

"GEORGE!" she screamed, collapsing to the floor in tears. She pointed to the corridor shaking violently. Harry ignored her, gazing out the window. He then turned.

"EVERYBODY DOWN NOW!" he screamed over the chaos. Screams rent the air as window exploded, the loud beating of a drum could be heard. Gwinevere's sobbing could still be heard as someone shrieked pointing down the corridor she had emerged from.

"DEATHEATERS!"

**A/N: I'll answer all review from chapters ten and up in the next chapter. BTW, this wasn't the plot twist I was talking about in the previous chapters.**


	13. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: Read it and weep... not really, but please read it! For the first time ever I am actually going to back track slightly to make this chapter flow better.**

Harry turned from his conversation to see Ginny motioning to him frantically. He apologized to the couple he was speaking to then walked over to her.

"What?" he asked worried, noticing her distraught look. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She looked absolutely frightened.

"Gin, what is it?" he asked, shaking her slightly. She closed her eyes and gulped and began to pull him towards one of the windows. By now, several people had noticed Ginny's disposition and were staring out curiously. Ginny pointed out the window, letting out a small whimper. Harry gazed out and gasped.

"Oh my God..." Suddenly a scream rent the air and a bloodied Gwinevere came running out of the hall. Her dress was drenched with red as she staggered in, her leg dragging slightly behind her. She let out another cry, sobbing. Someone got a hold of her.

"What happened?" someone screamed, pointing to her dress. She continued to cry.

"GEORGE!" she screamed, collapsing to the floor in tears. She pointed to the corridor shaking violently. Harry ignored her, gazing out the window. He then turned.

"EVERYBODY DOWN NOW!" he screamed over the chaos. Screams rent the air as window exploded, the loud beating of a drum could be heard. Gwinevere's sobbing could still be heard as someone shrieked pointing down the corridor she had emerged from.

"DEATHEATERS!" People began to run in all directions, fighting to get to the entrances. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and began to drag her over to where Gwinevere lay. He bent down and picked up her small frame to find that she had already passed out. He turned to Ginny.

"This isn't her blood, Gin," he said. Ginny looked down at the girl and then up at Harry, turning extremely pale. She jumped when another round of explosions sounded, shards of glass flying everywhere. Harry began to look around and spotted Fleur.

"Fleur!" he screamed just in time. She ducked before a bright green light could hit her and she began to scramble over towards the two.

"I cannot find Bill," she cried, taking Ginny's hand. The three looked around frantically, trying to find familiar faces.

* * *

Hermione was alone and scared. She had been forced down a hall by a frightened crowd was now very much alone. She had lost track of where the people had gone, her twisted ankle slowing her down. She peeked around a corner and then continued on, lost in the maze of great palace halls. She jumped at a sudden yell of pain. She turned around towards the voice and peeked around the next corner and gasped. There was Ron, held up against the wall by two deatheaters. There were ten more. 

"Well, well, look what we have here," said one. "The Keeper of the treasure." Hermione frowned. _What treasure?_

Ron spit at the deatheater, shooting daggers at them. He muttered something that caused one of them to raise a wand and hiss something, causing him to scream in pain. Hermione pulled away, pressing her back against the wall and trying to think fast. There was more talking and then another scream. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to remember the incantation Hagrid had taught her at the end of her last year at Hogwarts. Praying she didn't say it wrong, she murmured the curse.

"Let's just kill him!" hissed a woman. The leader shoved her away.

"NO! We have to get the treasure first, and he's the only one who knows where it is!" Suddenly there was a shaking in the ground. A small boom. One deatheater turned towards the hall Hermione was in and his shoulders sagged. He screamed and ran down the hall. Before them was the a very large, very angry dragon. It glared down at them with loathing. The other deatheaters stared for a moment then at once began to scramble away, screaming as they disappeared. Ron slid to the floor, giving the creature a rather unamused glance.

"If I were you, I would have made the thing blow fire," he mumbled, clutching his right arm in pain. The dragon disappeared into thin air as Hermione did her best to get to him quickly, her foot burning with pain. She kneeled down in front of him gasping.

"You're bleeding," she said.

"No shit," he muttered, pulling away when she reached out to touch the wound on his chest. "Don't..."

"Ron you're going to bleed to death," she muttered. He gave her an angry look.

"What about you?" he said, motioning to her side. For the first time she noticed the blood seeping through her dress. She looked back up at him.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she whispered, attempting to unbutton his shirt for easy access. Again he pulled away painfully.

"Neither does this," he retorted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron you stubborn son of a-" Suddenly the palace began to shake violently, knocking Hermione against Ron. Grabbing her, he struggled to get to his feet and began dragging her across the hall. Vases crashed and pictures split as the walls trembled.

"What's going on?" she cried, watching as some paintings fell of the wall.

"Security lock down! The owner's must have put it in ages ago!" he screamed, pulling her into a room. "We need to get into a room before the halls go up in flames!"

"FLAMES?!" Hermione screeched, watching as Ron slammed the door. Ignoring her, he grabbed her wand and pointed it at the door. It glowed for a moment then totally disappeared. Grabbing her again, he pulled her into a corner of the room and waited as the palace continued to shake. Then everything went silent. The ground ceased it's uprising. Hermione's chest went up and down rapidly, her heart pounding so hard she was sure Ron could hear it. They stayed like that for a while, Hermione's back against Ron's chest as he held onto her waist, both breathing hard. Ron finally let her go, sliding back down to the ground, cradling his limp arm against his chest with his other. Blood was now all over his shirt, the ghastly wound showing slightly as it continued to bleed. He was extremely pale and in unbearable pain.

"Are we trapped?" she asked. Ron nodded, in to much pain to speak.

"How long?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Ron leaned his head back.

"Two, maybe three days," he responded.

"What about everyone else?"

"Better hope they got into a room or outside," was all she got out of him. She sat down on the bed she saw and observed him.

"You need to let me look at that," she whispered. He shook his head.

"I'm fine." Rolling her eyes, she made her way over to the wall and sat down in front of him.

"No you're not. You're in pain and if you don't let me look at that wound at least, you could die of pain."

"Wouldn't that be nice for you," came his icy reply. She slapped him. Eyes wide and head to the side he rubbed his face in shock.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he complained, his whole left side of his face red. She glared at him.

"For being a prat, now let me see it," she hissed. Sighing, he let her. Unbuttoning his shirt, she groaned.

"Oh Ron," she whispered. Taking her wand, she pointed it at the wound and began to whisper something. The pain stopped, but the wound was still open.

"It's still open, Hermione," Ron said through gritted teeth. She looked up at him then down at her dress. Sighing, she began to rip the bottom of her dress.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him.

"I was able to stop the pain," she whispered.

"What about the bleeding?" he asked. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to calm her nerves.

"I need a potion to really stop the bleeding. The only thing I can do now is wrap up the wound and hope the bleeding will stop on it's own."

"What if it doesn't stop bleeding?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She looked down at her ripped dress, pulling off more strips for his chest.

"Then you better hope this security thing opens up in the next hour..." she answered softly, leaving the rest hovering between them as she worked silently. Done, she leaned back. He looked up at her.

"Thank you," he said. She pointed to his limp arm.

"You're arm's bleeding," she whispered. Ron chuckled slightly.

"Right now I think a little cut on my arm is the least of our worries," he said. Hermione frowned.

"Our?" Ron looked up at her through emotionless eyes.

"You don't want a dead body in here do you?" She paled.

"Don't say that," she said, her eyes starting to sting. Looking away, she got up and hobbled over to the bed, wiping her eyes. Ron groaned and hoisted himself up and dragged himself over to the bed. Sitting down he looked at her.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that..." he apologized. She glanced at him then began looking around, for the first time taking stock of their situation. They were in a guest bedroom, no doubt about that. It was rather small, only housing a queen sized bed, a small couch, table, two chairs and a dresser. The pictures and other knick knacks had fallen to the floor during the minor earthquake. Hermione sighed.

"There's not much is there?" she asked. Ron pointed over to the couch.

"There's a mini fridge," he said. It had been hidden under a large painting. At least they had food. They sat in silence.

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For saving my arse out there... with the whole dragon thing..." he said. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"You're welcome," she replied. Her eyes then dropped to his arm. The area around the ugly mark was red. "Does it hurt alot?" she asked. At first he thought she was asking about the arm but after noticing where her eyes were trained on, he shrugged.

"It burns a little. It's been like that ever since I left the hospital..." he trailed off, both of them blushing. Hermione stood up to move over to the couch when she let out a cry and fell to the floor.

"Hermione!" he cried, leaning down and pulling her up.

"I'm fine... it just hurts alittle..." she looked up into his eyes and could see that he didn't believe her. She hated how he could read her like a book. How he knew how she felt and what she was thinking. She hated that and somehow, deep down, she loved it. The way he used to be able to tell when she was upset even when she didn't show it. The way he knew when not to push it and when to go on. _Could he still do that?_ she asked herself, biting her lip. By now, her body was now being supported by Ron, their bodies pressing against each other.

"Are you sure you don't want to heal that?" he asked softly. She nodded, shrugging.

"I need a potion anyway... all I can do is make the pain go away, which isn't advised if I can't make sure it's stable," she replied, noticing how close their faces were. She could still catch a wiff of the cologne mixed with the nauseating stench of blood. She looked down at the unbuttoned shirt he was still wearing.

"You should probably take that off," she whispered. He nodded.

"What about you?" Her eyes shot up to his in anger but then realized that he was pointing to her wounded side. She frowned and looked back up at him. She opened her mouth to say something then shut it and pulled away from him, going to the dresser. Opening the drawers, she groaned inwardly. Just her luck. The only things to wear were some socks and a large Chudly Cannons shirt. _Ron's favorite team_, she thought. Shoving the thought to the back of her mind, she pulled out the shirt and slipped it over her head. Pulling her arms into the sleeves, she struggled to get her dress off. Ron watched as the dress fell from under the shirt, leaving Hermione standing there in nothing but a giant orange shirt. He couldn't help but notice, even through the circumstances, how sexy she looked. Blushing profusely under his stare, she hobbled over to her wand and once again her arm disappeared in the shirt. She murmured something and sighed. Bending down she picked up the shirt and began ripping some more peices off. The problem was, she wasn't able to tie the long strip behind her. She cast her uncertian gaze on Ron.

"Could you?" she asked softly. He nodded. She sat down on the bed, back to him and lifted up her shirt, revealing some of her navy lace knickers and the makeshift bandage. Forcing himself to concentrate on her wound instead of the sudden urge to kiss her, he tied the knot, though didn't move after, standing looking down at her. Lowering her shirt she turned and looked up at him. The urge returned again and this time he didn't ignore it. She was too beautiful. Too _sexy_. His lips captured her in a gentle kiss. Slowly at first, they kissed, once again becoming aquainted with one another. Hermione pulled away slightly, catching her breath as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes were still filled with uncertainty. She looked away.

"I can't..." Ron took her face in his hands.

"Hermione... do you love him?" he asked intently. She didn't look at him.

"Yes..." was her quiet reply. Ron shook his head.

"No you don't... if you did, he'd be the one in here with you, not me..." Hermione's eyes met his, searching for something. Then he saw it. The small flame in her eyes. The unsatisfied hunger. The feirce energy no one had seen in seven years. And finally, the need...

"Ron..." she whimpered. Their lips met in a rush, both moaning at the contact. Hermione's hands went to his hair immediately as his arms went around her waist, his body pushing her back until she lay on the bed, him hovering above her. Ron's hand was on her leg, massaging her thigh and making her whimper with want for more. Both were loosing control, seven years of pent of lust and aggression finally spilling out through these wanting kisses. Hermione's back arched as Ron's other hand ran down, resting on the small of her back. Ron gasped as her hands ran down his chest, slight pain coming from the wound.

Suddenly Hermione pulled away, gasping for air and shaking her head.

"I can't..." Ron groaned.

"Hermione," he complained, rolling on his side gingerly. She touched his face.

"No! No it's not him... Ron, I have two kids... I can't do this to them... not while they still think I love their father..." she whispered pleadingly. Ron's eyes filled with understanding and he was about to get up when she stopped him.

"Don't," she murmured.

"Hermione," he whined. Her finger went to his lips.

"Don't go... just hold me... please..." Ron looked down at her and then nodded, lying back down on his back. She scooted closer, carefully laying her head on his bandaged chest. They lay there, both lost in there own thoughts. As they fell asleep, Hermione snuggled closer.

"I love you..."

A/N: SQUEEEE! O I LOVE MYSELF! I know everyone was waiting for this. Hermione's breaking point, thus the name of the chapter!

Wesker888: Don't worry about Hermoine. I think she's finally realized what she's been missing.

connieewing: I loved the kiss also! I know you liked this chappi!

Desepere Romantique: Thanks for the compliment from 11. I try to make my readers laugh! No, Ron isn't one of _those_ deatheaters, but he is wanted by them as you can see.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"So... now that we're alone, why don't I fill you in on a few things..." George spit at the man in disgust._

_"You bastard," he screamed. Behind the mask, the man smirked._

_"I'd watch my tongue if I were you. You wouldn't want your little girlfriend to get hurt."_

_"Leave Gwinevere out of this," George growled. The man ran his wand along George's cheek painfully before bringing his face up to George's._

_"Gwinevere? Do you know who she really is? What she is?" the man sneered. George remained silent. "Well... I guess our little slut isn't as truthful as she seems to be. She hasn't told you everything. Of course, we didn't know when we raped her, but then again, she was fourteen. How were we to know she bore the mark?" the man stated, getting up and starting to leave the cell. George's eyes flared with loathing, his whole being hating the man with every fiber._

_"Who are you?" he growled. The deatheater turned back to George._

_"Do you really want to know who I am?" he asked in a mock casual voice. Taking George's silence as a yes, the man reached up and pulled off his mask._


	14. She Loved YOU!

**Disclaimer: I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am!!!!**

Hermione stirred, the loss of warmth beside her very apparent. Propping herself stiffly on her elbows she groaned, tenderly touching her wounded side. That's when it hit her.

_Ron_.

He had been bleeding like crazy last night and Hermione hadn't really been able to stop it. Had he died?

_Don't think like that... he's probably somewhere around the room..._ Looking around she spotted him, sitting on the couch staring intently at a small handheld mirror. He looked up when he saw her move and just stared, the rest of last night flooding through both of their minds. She pointed to his side.

"It stopped bleeding?" she asked. He nodded, watching as she got up and hopped over to him, her ankle sore and swollen. Sitting down she looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She gave him a small smile and nodded, leaning in and kissing him softly. She smiled into the kiss as his arm snuck around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Oh, gross." Both Ron and Hermione jumped at the voice and looked down to see Harry's face in the mirror.

"I really didn't need to see that," he said, though he was grinning broadly. Hermione smiled.

"Hey, Harry," she greeted, leaning into Ron to get a better look. Harry smirked.

"You two look well rested after a night like last," he remarked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked. Harry nodded, his head turning to look at something for a minute then turning back to them.

"It's Gin, Fleur, Fred, Gwinevere and a few other people... what about you? Or are you two alone?" he asked. Hermione heard a snicker and instantly knew Ginny was listening out of sight. Blushing, Hermione glanced over at Ron before answering.

"We're alone... Ron was attacked by deatheaters before the house shut up," she responded. She then asked them the question that had been on her mind since she noticed the mirror.

"Why couldn't we contact you last night?" she asked, giving Ron a pointed look. Harry looked between the two.

"Well, Hermione. This house is old and the system hasn't been used for ages, so when an attack finally did happen, the house went into full defense mode, not just the regular, lockdown we're used to. The halls were set on fire and everything else is way below freezing making it impossible for anyone to venture out there. But, like in regular lockdowns, all form of comunication, wether muggle or magical is switched off," he explained. Ron, however, wasn't interested in those things.

"Where's Gwinevere?" Hermione gave him a questioning look as Harry looked away from the mirror for a minute at something unseen and then turned back.

"Hold on a sec," he quipped, his head disappearing. Gwinevere's head then appeared.

"Ron," she whispered, her voice small and hoarse.

"You ok?" he asked. She shook her head.

"They took him..." she mumbled, avoiding Ron's gaze. Ron paled instantly and slammed the mirror down on the table, nearly cracking it. He then got up and began to pace, swearing and muttering darkly to himself. He grabbed one of the vases and through it at the wall, causing Hermione to jump. She picked up the small mirror and looked in to see Harry back on.

"We'll talk to you later," she whispered, her eyes trained on the seething redhead before her. Harry nodded and the mirror returned to it's glossy features. Setting the object down, she watched Ron for a minute.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Ron looked over at her before he continued his solitary rant. Hermione frowned and got up and stumbled. Ron grabbed her before she fell.

"You need to rest that," he murmured. She looked up at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?" she responded, an unshakable determination in her eyes. He couldn't help but smile. The Hermione he knew was slowly starting to return.

"Fine... just sit down," he whispered. She nodded and with his help, she got back to the couch. Sitting down beside her, he sighed.

"There are certian things about Gwinevere that you don't know..."

* * *

"Put him in there," barked a deatheater, pointing to one of the many stone cells. George was dragged into the cell and propped up against the back wall. A musty smell of blood and sickness flooded George's senses, causing his eyes to water slightly as he was bound. His breathing was labored, the large gash in his stomach and on his back causing seering pain to shoot up his spine and invade his brain. He glared as another deatheater, slightly taller than the guards and the other guy in charge. The deatheater looked down at George through black slits. 

"Are you sure you got the right twin?" came the deep voice. The other deatheater nodded vigorously.

"We found him with her," he responded.

"And you didn't get her?" the man asked in a deceptively calm voice. The other deatheaters backed up slightly.

"Well... you see, when we fired at the Weasley, they both began to run, but he was slower. She got away..." the man trailed off. The deatheater near George turned around.

"Leave us... and make sure you send out the patronus. I don't want any delays," the man ordered. The three bowed and left. The deatheater then turned to George.

"So... now that we're alone, why don't I fill you in on a few things..." George spit at the man in disgust.

"You bastard," he screamed. Behind the mask, the man smirked.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you. You wouldn't want your little girlfriend to get hurt."

"Leave Gwinevere out of this," George growled. The man ran his wand along George's cheek painfully before bringing his face up to George's.

"Gwinevere? Do you know who she really is? What she is?" the man sneered. George remained silent. "Well... I guess our little slut isn't as truthful as she seems to be. She hasn't told you everything. Of course, we didn't know when we raped her, but then again, she was fourteen. How were we to know she bore the mark?" the man stated, getting up and starting to leave the cell. George's eyes flared with loathing, his whole being hating the man with every fiber.

"Who are you?" he growled. The deatheater turned back to George.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" he asked in a mock casual voice. Taking George's silence as a yes, the man reached up and pulled off his mask. George gasped and then glared at him.

"You bastard! How could you do that to her?! Hermione loved you!" he yelled. Luke's hand came down hard and fast, his graduation ring catching on George's cheek and a long red line of blood appeared.

"Shut up!" he hissed. "Just by your own _bloody_ ignorance are you alive right now, so I suggest you keep a civil tongue with me before I _really_ make you bleed" he threatened menacingly, his wand digging painfully into George's neck. Glaring daggers, George remained silent, allowing Luke to continue. Removing his wand, he took a step back.

"Hermione was just... _a little fun_ while I waited and searched. It just so happened that the feisty little bint I had the pleasure of _knowing_ five years ago was the one I was looking for. And it also happened to be that Ronald Weasley, the traitor we gave the Mark to happened to be her Keeper."

"What are you talking about?" George gritted out through clenched teeth. His side and back were screaming in agony and he could taste his own blood coming up from his throat. Hacking, he leaned to the side and coughed up the bile that had built up since he had been cursed. Luke watched on in mild amusement.

"You don't know what she is do you?" Luke asked. George just stared. Luke grinned. "She's the _only_ female desendent of Merlin..."

**A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! Oh no! What's going to happen now?!**

**Coconut Girl**: I hope things are ok at your end! Yeah, well, with Hermione finally gaining her old spark back anything could happen. Don't worry, I'm not about to start killing anyone off... yet...

**hpisthegreatest**: You are the only one who guessed and you got it right! You must be reading my mind!

**connieewing**: You keep reviewing and I'll definitely keep updating!

**magicalmoments**: I update pretty fast so you don't have to worry about long waits!

**Wesker888**: I really like where your story's headed so I want to know when you update! Anyway, I hope you like the extreme backstory on Gwinevere. There will obviously be more explanation in the next chapter.

**Chapter Tease:**

_...Hermione closed her eyes with pleasure as Ron left gentle kisses down her shoulder and side. She let out a small squeal when he bit down on her side and turned around to face him with a stern glare. He grinned at her and she felt her heart flutter. His fingers glided across her thigh as he leaned in and kissed her. She turned fully so that her back was against his chest. His hand slid up her leg and over her side to her stomach causing her to jump._

_"Ron," she gasped as his lips once again left hers and trailed down her neck and to the tip of her shoulder..._

**Just a Reminder: I will probably not be updating over the upcoming weekend. There are several things going on with me and I won't be able to use the computer that often.**


	15. His Magesty's Beloved

**Disclaimer: Everything happens for a reason...**

George sat leaning against the damp wall trying desperately to ignore the groans and pleas of the occupants in the cells around him. He allowed his mind to wander back to his last moments with Gwinevere...

_After an awkward moment, Gwinevere stepped back only to grab George's hand and lead him down the hall in search of a vacant closet. Their progress was slowed considerably by their need to explore each other again after only a few steps. _

Gwinevere grinned into the kiss as they bumped into a suit of armor. Tiring of this clumsy dance, George pulled her behind the old relic and dove for her neck relishing the taste of her. Though his hands remained securely on her hips, his mouth was doing things to her senses that she preferred not to over analyze but rather just enjoy. For as long as she could remember, she had wanted to be treated like this. To be respected in a way in which a man was willing to slow down for her if she needed him to.

Pulling away slightly, she ran her hands down his tight abs enjoying the play of them beneath her palms. That one action made George shudder with barely controlled desire.

"Gwin," He whimpered softly, pressing closer to her. He wanted more... he begged for more, yet she did not yield. Although he was slowly losing control and she could feel it, her uncertainty plagued her. Her body was begging her not to trust anyone, yet her heart was whispering assurances that he wouldn't hurt her. In that moment, she decided to listen to her heart.

Pulling on his arms, she brought his body flush against hers, and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Drawing back slightly, he looked into her eyes unsure of her intentions.

She looked up at him and whispered against his lips. "I'm not afraid..."

After only a moment's hesitation, they met in a heated rush, Gwinevere yielded to him allowing him to explore her. With trembling hands, he ran his fingers up her sides and back down coaxing a deep moan from her. His head dipped to her neck tenderly kissing her sun-kissed skin. She felt him mumble incoherently against her neck, his arms around her waist trying to pull her even closer.

Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled away. She opened her mouth to say something when all of a sudden George was slammed forward banging her against the wall. His body began to sag against hers, blood gushing from the wound that now penetrated his back.

Gwinevere screamed as he struggled to stand. Looking around, she spotted them down the hall, pointing at her.

"George!" she yelled, helping him up.Gasping for air, he looked to see what had hit him and his eyes widened. Hand in hand, they began to run down the hall toward the ballroom when George let out a groan and toppled to the ground.

Gwinevere was crying now as she tried to help him up. "George, please! We have to go!"

He struggled to get up but collapsed again under the excruciating pain searing his back.

"I can't," he gasped out. She shook her head, watching as the deatheaters closed in. Noticing them also, George pushed her away.

"GO!" He screamed.

"No!" She yelled back, trying to grab his arm.

He shoved her away with all of his might, causing her to stumbled and trip to the floor.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW, GWIN!" He shouted at her. Her eyes were flooded with tears as she glanced at the dark figures advancing upon them and then back to George. Scrambling over to him, she crushed her lips to his in one desperate kiss.

"I love you," she whispered before she took off down the hall...

George grimaced as he shifted slightly. The bleeding had stopped, blood caking around the wound, but it had swollen slightly leaving him stiff and in much more fierce pain than before.

It didn't matter though. Luke's words rang through his mind clearly haunting him with Gwinevere's past and her very dark future...

* * *

They weren't doing much of anything at the moment. They had been snogging heavily until it had finally gotten to the point where it could have turned into something much more passionate. But Hermione, of course, had stopped it before they went too far.Now, they were just lying on the bed neither bothering to cover themselves up leaving Hermione in her lacy knickers and just the bandage and Ron in his boxers. 

Lying on top of the covers with her body facing away from the headboard, she was reading a book she had found in the bedside table. Ron however, wasn't reading, but studying his favorite topic intently... Hermione. His eyes roved over her wonderfully curved body, taking in every dip and cure gratefully. Completing his visual tutorial, he leaned in, and began the oral section by kissing and tasting her back as she continued to try to read.

Pleasure coursing through her, Hermione's eyes fell shut as Ron left gentle kisses down her shoulder and side. When he bit down on her side, she let out a small squeal and turned around to face him with a stern glare. He grinned at her and she felt her heart flutter. His fingers glided across her thigh as he leaned in and kissed her again. She turned fully so that her back was against his chest. His hand traveled smoothly up her leg and over her side to her stomach causing her to tremble.

"Ron," she gasped as his lips once again left hers and placed a trail of kisses down her neck to the tip of her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin. Hermione let herself be lavished upon until a thought suddenly hit her.

"Ron?" She murmured.

"Hmm," he responded against her skin. She reached over and removed his face from her shoulder.

"What's going to happen to George?" She asked. Ron's demeanor changed instantly. Pulling away from her he rolled over onto his back, sighing. Hermione turned around to face him, leaned gingerly on her side and looked down at him.

"I honestly don't know... only Nicholai knows what's going to happen. All I know is that if she really loves him, she's going to have to go to him... The deatheaters' only chance of getting her is by keeping George alive so we don't have to worry about that... for now..." He trailed off avoiding her gaze.

She reached over and brushed the hair out of his face, her own expression unreadable.

"You really care about her?" She asked softly, a slight hint of envy in her voice. Ron still didn't look at her.

"I shouldn't have come... When Nicholai discovered my mark, he told me what I was destined to be... If I hadn't returned, I would have protected her from all of this. She wouldn't have met George..."

Hermione reached over and placing her finger gently below his chin, she forced him to look her.

"Ron... you know very well how much Gwinevere wanted to meet George... You couldn't have stopped that..." she whispered. Ron looked away.

"I shouldn't have come," he insisted.

"Then we never would have found each other..." she finished pointedly, her heart aching at his guilt.

He searched her eyes for guidance, and reaching up, he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I promised myself that no matter how much we fought, I would never really hurt you... I was never the man you wanted..." He muttered. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head.

"No… No, you were everything I ever wanted... and more..."

"But I abandoned you..."

Hermione's heart constricted painfully at his confession. Not knowing what to say, she leaned in and kissed him gently taking her time to convey what she felt. Pulling away slightly, she looked down into his clouded eyes.

"You came back..." Leaning in she kissed him again, this time with more of a need to be close to him. She then rested her head on his bare chest, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"You came back..."

* * *

Gwinevere was huddled in the corner, her mind buzzing with the known consequences. She had woken up screaming the night before and had then cried herself back to sleep. The morning after the attack, she'd remained silent until Harry had handed her the small mirror. She then shied away into the corner and into her own safe haven. 

She knew what was going to happen... In two days time, she would be forced to go... to go to him. She shut her eyes not wanting to think about what would happen after that. No doubt, George already knew...

Why had she allowed herself to get close to him? Why?! Her body had warned her! Yet her mind had submitted to the pleadings of her heart. Her stupid love...

_**It isn't stupid**_, objected her heart foolishly. _**He cares about us! He loves us!**_

_That's not the point... You knew the consequences of falling in love! Look at what has happened!_ Screamed the evil voice in her head. _The deatheaters have him and now look at what will happen! They'll torture him! He won't realize it, but he'll beckon you!_

"Stop it!" Screamed her heart and then there was a bitter silence.

One tear fell...

Suddenly, flashing before her eyes was a scene of old. Of a curse set upon the son of Merlin... Merlin's _only_ child...

_"In the years to come, peace shall return upon these lands. _

The Era of the Prophecy, however, shall bring the rise of Darkness...

Though ultimately vanquished by the marked child, worshippers of the Dark shall remain faithful…

After the quelling of this Darkness, a rebellion shall erupt amongst its followers…

From the ashes, a new Shadow shall emerge possessing knowledge the Darkness did not...

Knowledge of a child...

My only female descendant of the time….

And her mark shall be that of a lily on her sternum.

She will be the treasure or the terror of the world.

And it shall come to pass that the lily will travel the path of distrust and pain.

And she shall have a Keeper...

Scarred and Banished...

He shall come to her… the fallen king of the House of Lions bearing the mark of the old Darkness.

The savage knowledge possessed by the Shadow is this...

The one who possesses her only love shall gain immortality and rain down judgment on those deemed impure…

And her name shall be that of His Majesty's beloved..."

With this, Merlin died, his final words echoing in the small chamber where his son stood... Merlin had spoken...

**A/N: I hope you like!**

**SnowWhite213:** I'm glad you like it!

**whimsy007:** I hope I answered some of your questions. As a rule of mine, I try not to follow what happened in HBP, it was good and all, but if I write my stories, I can't do it after what happened in HPB, so everything in my stories is from a made up sixth year and seventh year. As for Harry, I haven't really thought about where he stands in the whole scheme of things...

**Meg Cabot Is My Idol: **Thank you!

**connieewing:** You're welcome. I knew you'd like it.

**Coconut Girl:** You know me. I don't think about whose going to snuff it until they actually croak. I could kill of Luke but then I could kill off alot of important people. I've killed Ron before... well, actually the only person people don't want to see die I've killed. Ron... not that I'm going to do that now... (coughs and moves on to next review)

**Avanell:** I have to, but it felt more natural (if you could say) to make it Gwinevere.

**Wesker888:** Well, don't work to hard and remember to update Crawling under the Surface!

**Tinker Ramone:** Yes, well, my stories have tons of twist and turns that even I didn't realize would happen.

**Chapter Tease:**

_Gwinevere's eyes opened, glowing with a greenish hue in the dark. Sitting up and getting out of bed, she walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the back door. Though she didn't want to, she knew where she had to go. Walking across the lawn, she entered the woods. That's when the figures appeared. Like death, they stole up on her, though she already knew they were there. One stepped forward and handed her a small stone. They all gasped as through her thin close, the red outline of a lily appeared._

_"Take me to him..."_


	16. Out of Time

**Disclaimer: PS: This is all taking place two nights after lockdown.**

**Someone told me love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, n' blood-spilling  
that world never came.**

**Hero by Nickelback **

All was safe again. The palace had finally released them from there cages. Unfortunately, the deatheaters who had been trapped were able to escape before anyone could get to them, not that Ron cared.

As everyone was evacuated from the place, he searched for Gwinevere, who he found standing quietly with the rest of the Weasley family, excluding George. Molly ran over to Ron sobbing and scooped him up into a big hug.

"Oh Ronnie! I was so worried when I couldn't reach anyone! I thought something had happened to you all!" She cried.

Ron pulled away smiling slightly.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine," he muttered, heading over to Gwinevere. She flinched when he touched her arm and looked up at him with a frightened gaze.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured before the the tears streamed unheeded down her face, and she fell into his open arms.

Her shoulders shook with wracking sobs as he held her close. His eyes went up to connect with Nicholai who had just arrived with Pfeifer and Devlin. They both knew what would happen. And they only had one more day to prevent it. The time had stolen away from them and now... it was too late.

* * *

George was dragged into a large stonewall cave, the gentle drip of water trickling down through small cracks. His eyes caught the glitter of the moon bouncing off of the still underground lake. As he was pulled towards the stone rising, he noticed the deatheaters in the dark corners, wands in hand. 

Looking up at the natural platform, lit up only by the moon shining through the cavern ceiling, a hole knocked out years ago, George glowered at the sinsiter form of Luke Blake. He was no longer wearing the robes of the deatheaters, but a deep red robe that stretched out behind him and hung rather loosely at the wrist.

When he was finally pulled up, he was forced down on his knees. Luke smiled down at him.

"You're purpose is disgusting," he sneered, turning to the crowd that had formed. Deatheater's masks concealing the faces of evil.

"This is the man that will bring us the treasure!" He yelled. He then turned to George. "And you will do it willingly," he gritted.

George hurled spit at the man. "Over my dead body," he growled.

Luke just smiled, though this time it didn't reach his cold black eyes.

"Unfortunately that can't be arranged at the moment, but I'll take a rain check," he responded chillingly.

Turning back to the mass, he raised both hands in the air.

"The time has come! We will accomplish what the Dark Lord did not! With the treasure, we shall rule with power and immortality!"

At once the cavern erupted in bloodcurdling cheers, the chants rising in a deep unearthly beat that pulsed with awesome power. As the sound rose to a deafening level, Luke turned and motioned to the two men holding George. He then pointed to the center of the platform where George was then dragged. Luke held up his hands. The response was absolute silence.

"Let us summon the Lily..."

Pain. Excruciating, unbelievable, unbearable pain shooting up his spine.

The pulse started again, getting louder as George's pain grew in intensity. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't scream. He couldn't move.

Deatheaters began to scream and point at the mark that was forming on his chest as he kneeled there, displayed for all. The mark a delicate flower... in blood.

* * *

Nicholai stood there in the living room, exhausted and tired. He had just informed everyone of what would happen... Fred looked up and spoke for the first time since he found out George was actually missing.

"So you mean... Gwinevere's going to be controlled..." Nicholai nodded.

"Who ever possesses the lily's beloved controls the flower." He stated.

"Can't we stop it?" Ginny asked. Nicholai shook his head.

"The only way is to get George and so far, that's impossible," he answered.

Fred slammed his fist down on the coffee table. "That's not good enough!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Gwinevere screamed, appearing from the stairs.

Everyone thought she had already retired to bed. Ron stood and went over to her, taking both of her arms and looking down at her.

"You should be sleeping," he whispered.

Gwinevere ignored him, looking over to where the Weasley's were, her eyes filled with pain.

"I'm so sorry... I never meant for it to go so far... I never told him what he was getting into..." There was a silence in which all just looked completely hopeless. Then there was motion at the side. Penelope grunted as Percy handed her their two year old and stood up, straightening his glasses.

"I'm no expert at legends or curses or anything like that," he started in his prim voice. "But, correct me if I'm wrong, didn't you say that the curse Merlin placed upon his son stated that Gwinevere could be the treasure or the terror of the world?"

"What's your point?" Fred snapped.

Percy gave him a rather indignant look before continuing.

"Well, doesn't that mean we still have the chance to get George back and keep Gwinevere from being the terror?" he asked uncertainly.

There was a short pause in which everyone thought over what Percy was trying to say. Bill began to grin.

"I think Percy's got a point," he whispered.

Suddenly Devlin got up and walked over to a table with some paper. He grabbed a quill and began to scribble down something. Picking up the paper and handing it to Ron, he motioned to Pfeifer and Mason.

"Come on. We've got to go." Mason and Pfeifer nodded and got up. As they left, Pfeifer gave Gwinevere a short hug of comfort before going with her brother and friend. Ron looked down at the paper then turned to Gwinevere.

"Go get some rest..."

"But-"

"Now," Nicholai stressed, holding his hand out for the paper.

Gwinevere frowned and left. Nicholai took the paper and read it. Looking up he looked over at Ann.

"C 3," he said.

Ann's eyes widened and then she nodded, motioning for Troy and Lisa to follow her. Soon all who were left was Nicholai and the rest of the Weasleys, and Hermione who had returned some time later after being sent to the hospital for a check up. Ron had reluctantly gone along, but had arrived back at the Burrow much earlier.

Everyone was tired and after questioning what was going on and receiving useless answers, everyone retired to bed. Everyone except Hermione, who watched Ron pace in front of the fireplace with unease.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Ron stopped and looked at her. He then walked over to her and kneeled down. She watched as his eyes roved over her face, searching for a reason to reveal what was secret. He then leaned up and kissed her softly.

"I want you to trust me..." He whispered gently into her ear.

"I do trust you," she murmured back.

Ron then got up, and sat next to her letting her lean against him as they stared into the dying embers.

"Stay here with me..." He murmured. She turned to look up at him.

"Always..." She whispered back.

* * *

_Awaken my daughter... and become what you were meant to be!_

Gwinevere's eyes opened, glowing with a greenish hue in the dark. Sitting up and getting out of bed, she walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the back door. Though she didn't want to, she knew where she had to go.

Walking across the lawn, she entered the woods. That's when the figures appeared. Like death, they stole up on her, though she already knew they were there. One stepped forward and handed her a small stone. They all gasped as through her thin close, the red outline of a lily appeared.

"Take me to him..."

* * *

Ron wasn't the only one who had seen Gwinevere leave. As he walked outside, pulling the black robes on, someone grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going without us?"

Ron looked to see all four brothers standing there, grinning. "What are you all doing?"

Charlie shrugged.

"We were guessing we'd accompany you to go save George's arse that's what we were thinking," he responded with a smirk and a wink.

Ron looked over at Percy.

"You too?" he asked.

Percy shrugged. "If the world's going down in flames, then why not get one last thrill before I go down with it?"

Fred snorted and patted Percy on the back.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Percy cracked a joke," he snickered.

The other men smiled too all nervous and exhilarated at the same time.

"You don't think you're going anywhere without us, do you?"

They all turned to see Harry and Hermione standing there smiling. They walked over to Ron, and Hermione took his hand. Bill grinned.

"Looks like the Golden Trio and the Weasley Brothers are about to team up," he quipped.

Fred nodded.

"To save some guy's arse because some girl couldn't keep it together," he stated.

Though it was a perilous situation, they all found themselves smiling nervously. Suddenly Nicholai appeared from the woods.

"I suggest we get going, it's almost time," he said pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked up, all their worries quelled by the simple beauty of the pale moon. Hermione looked around at all of them.

"I guess this is it..."

Ron looked over to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple.

"Yeah... this is it..."

**A/N: Here you go!**

**Avanell** Maybe, but not anytime soon!

**SnowWhite213**No prob! Hope you like this!

**Wesker888**Well, you know me! I like to keep it interesting. Congrats on the new chapter. Another great update!

**connieewing**There's not much action in this chappie, but I promise you some in the next one!

**Chapter Tease:**

_Gwinevere was led down into the cells, the deatheaters keeping a respectable distance away from her. One stopped in front of a cell and took out his wand. Opening the bars, he pulled it open, stepping to the side as Gwinevere walked in. She gasped at what she saw._

_"George!"_


	17. The Lion's Den

**Disclaimer: I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am!**

Gwinevere was escorted into the underground cavern. Deatheaters cleared a path as she walked up to the rising where Luke waited. He smiled, looking over her body with interest.

"I'm glad you came," he said. She glared at him.

"Where is he?" she demanded. Luke held up a hand.

"Don't worry about Weasley. We've got him safe. But now-"

"I'm not doing anything until I see George," she ground out, her eyes glowing dangerously. Luke glared at her.

"What makes you think you're in charge?" he asked with disgust. Gwinevere held out her hand to the deatheater crowd and then lifted it up in the air. Suddenly a deatheater was being levitated in the air, squealing for help. Gwinevere turned her hand so that the palm was up. The deatheater was on his back in the air. Gwinevere closed her hand in a fist and sudden shrieks erupted all over as the deatheater was crushed. The bloodcurdling sound of smashed bones and organs filled the room as the body came crashing to the floor, the stone stained red as people moved out of the way. Gwinevere didn't even flinch. Luke's eyes were large with fear.

"_Where is he_?"

* * *

Hermione froze when she saw what Ron pulled out of his pocket. 

"You still have that?" she gasped. Everyone turned to see Ron holding a mask. Ron looked down at the mask then up at them.

"Of course I still have it. I knew it'd come in handy some day," he responded. Hermione looked away as he slipped on the mask. Fred frowned.

"Is that how you're going to get in?" he asked uneasily. Ron nodded silently.

"Nicholai will lead you the rest of the way," Ron stated before he started off across the field. Hermione reached out and stopped him, turning him around. Ron took of his mask and looked into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Come back," she whispered, a lone tear running down her face. He reached up and wiped it away.

"As long as you promise to be there when I do," he murmured. She nodded, giving him one last kiss before he left, his figure disappearing into the night. Nicholai coughed and then started off towards the woods at the left.

"Come on... we have to be ready when it happens."

"When what happens?" Charlie asked. Nicholai stopped and looked back at them all, his eyes burdened with sadness.

"When Gwinevere reveals to the world her real power."

* * *

Gwinevere was led down into the cells, the deatheaters keeping a respectable distance away from her. One stopped in front of a cell and took out his wand. Opening the bars, he pulled it open, stepping to the side as Gwinevere walked in. She gasped at what she saw. 

"George!" She ran over to him. He jumped and then looked up to see her looking down at him.

"Gwinevere," he whispered. Gwinevere could see the blood on his chest and tears began to flow as she pulled him into a tight embrace, burrying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she sobbed. He pulled away slightly.

"I would have loved you anyway," he murmured. Gwinevere let out a whimper before their lips met in a desperate struggle. She started to cry as he pulled her closer, their need for each other overcoming them. But something pulled on Gwinevere's heart. A dark promise that told her what she would have to do. The very reason she had guarded herself in the first place. She pulled away, eyes closed shaking her head.

"You shouldn't have come near me," she whispered. George touched her face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Gwinevere opened her eyes. They were misty and burdened with sadness.

"Tell me you don't love me..." she begged. George's eyes grew and he withdrew his hand.

"What?"

"Tell me you don't love me," she pleaded. George just shook his head, his eyes saying everything. He couldn't say it. And even if he did, she knew he didn't mean it. She pulled him into another heated kiss, before leaning into his ear.

"Remember what you promised me?" she asked. He nodded. She turned to look him in the eye.

"Love's suicide..." she whispered as she stood up, moving towards the cell door.

"Gwinevere," George murmured. She quickly slipped out, closing her eyes as the door slammed shut. George scrambled to the door, ignoring the searing pain surging through his body.

"GWINEVERE!" he shouted, slamming his fist against the door. Gwinevere didn't look back as she ascended the stairs, the deatheaters trailing silently.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"Halt! Show your mark," barked the guard. Ron held out his arm and the man took it roughly, pulling back the sleeve of the robe and looking at the ugly scar. The guard took out a wand and pointed it at mark. It glowed and then stopped. The snake began to move around and then settled back into the skull. The man let go of his hand and motioned to the cave entrance. 

"Go on." Ron bowed and walked on, making sure that his mask was carefully fixed. Entering the cavern, he couldn't help but gasp. There were tons of them. Deatheaters plagued the floor, avoiding a large bloody lump somewhere to the left. Ron entered the mass, pushing his way towards the front. His eyes caught Luke, who was talking to two deatheaters and pointing to, what Ron now identified as what was left of a disfigured body.

"Got you," Ron whispered behind the mask. Suddenly everything queited down and people turned to look at the back, the sea of faces parting to make way for a woman clad in a dark blood red robe which trailed at least three feet behind her. Ron groaned inwardly.

"Gwinevere..."

**A/N: I know! It's short! I'm not sure, but maybe the next chapter might be the last, depending on how far I let it go. I don't know... R/R!!!!**

**hpisthegreatest:** :-)

**connieewing:** There will definetely be more action in the next chapter.

**Desepere Romantique:** No, he was cheating on her. He raped Gwinevere. And he's probably been having affairs with other _deatheater_ women.

**Wesker888:** We'll see...

**Chapter Tease:**

_"You have no idea what you've done..."_


	18. Gwinevere

**Disclaimer: Here ye are! WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES!**

Harry froze as the pound of drums stopped.

"What happened?" he asked. Nicholai stopped and listened. He paled.

"It's starting," he whispered, starting move down the tunnel at a much faster rate.

"What's starting?" Charlie asked.

"The cerimony in which Luke will try control Gwinevere," was his reply.

"Wait, Luke? As in my Luke?" Hermione asked, fear evident in her voice. Nicholai looked back at her and nodded. Hermione just stopped, her blood cold.

"How... How do you know?" she asked hoarsly. Nicholai pulled his wand out and tapped the wall.

"Gwinevere told me..."

"What do you mean Gwinevere told you?" Fred asked.

"She is my sister. I can sense her as well as she me. She has spoken to me before she entered the cavern." There was silence. Percy then shifted.

"You said Luke will _try_. What do you mean by that?" he asked as they started to move again. Nicholai didn't answer, pointing his wand at the wall and muttered something under his breath. Everyone ducked as the wall was blasted. As the dust cleared, they could make out a few figures. Suddenly Pfeifer's voice resonated in the tunnel.

"Why hello? Look what we found. A couple of moles looking for a good time," she said as she helped some people out of the tunnel. As soon as they were all out they realized that they were facing forty other people. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd they all come from?" he asked. Ann appeared with Mason.

"Ron has more friends than you think," she remarked. "Come on. We need to hurry. It's starting."

* * *

Ron watched as Gwinevere took her place in the moonlight on the rising. She looked at Luke. 

"Bring him out," she ordered. Luke turned to a deatheater and nodded. Suddenly George appeared, unconcience. Gwinevere held out her hand and George's body raised off the ground and came to float in front of her. Luke then raised his hands.

"Today! We will finish what the Dark Lord could not! We will gain immortality and rule!" As Luke continued to speak, Gwinevere's eyes roved over the body of deatheaters coming to rest on Ron. His breath hitched as she stared right at him. She then closed her eyes and looked away. Suddenly she started to shriek in pain. The deatheaters were in an uproar as they watched her buckle to her knees, clutching her face. Her back was bleeding heavily. From her back rose two large humps which moved around under her skin as it bled. Her fingers dug into her face raking down, leaving bloody lines as she looked out blindly into the crowd. Her milky eyes fell on Ron. That's when he found himself in the entrance tunnel leading to the cavern. He pounded on the now closed door.

"She locked me out..."

Inside the cavern, the deatheaters were working themselves up into a frenzy as Gwinevere continued to shriek. Suddenly torrents of blood came gushing out of her back from the two lumps, covering her body in the sticky substance. She stood. The deatheaters screamed at what they saw. There was no hint of any other color on her body. Her clothes were plastered to her, her eyes and head drenched in blood. Her features marred by a thick layer of blood. Her head turned to Luke, who had taken several steps back.

"_You have no idea what you've done_..." she hissed. Luke stood high.

"I control you!" he shouted. She shook her head.

"_Not anymore... The deal was for him not to get hurt_," she hissed. Luke's eyes grew wide as he began to back up. Fear took a strong hold of him as he fell to the floor.

"What have I done?" he moaned. Gwinevere pointed to George and suddenly his body started convulse violently. The blood that coated her body and continued to flow over her from her wounds began to boil as she raised her eyes to the moon.

"_MERLIN!_" she screamed.

* * *

Ron continued to pound on the door, hearing her cry. 

"GWINEVERE!" he screamed.

"Ron!" He turned to see everyone running towards him. Hermione grabbed hold of him.

"What's going on?" she asked as she let go. He pointed at the door.

"She locked me out," he whispered. Gwinevere's cry was rising in octaves, making people grab their ears in pain.

"WHY IS SHE SCREAMING?" Devlin asked. Nicholai was the only one not affected by the noise. He walked over to the door and touched it.

"She's protecting us..."

"FROM WHAT?" Hermione cried.

"Herself..."

* * *

It seemed like hours that they waited. The cavern on the other side of the door had gone queit at least ten minutes after the group had arrived but the doors had remained closed. By now, Aurors had arrived with Healers and outside waiting were press teams, waiting for anything. 

"Look," Harry whispered, pointing to the door. It was moving slightly. Then it creaked open. Hermione gasped at what came out. Gwinevere, drenched in blood. Nicholai grabbed her holding her up before she could collapse. Everyone crowded around her as Aurors rushed into the room.

"Gwinevere. What happened? Where's George?" She looked up at them through milk white eyes.

"They're all dead..."

**The End.**

**A/N: Yes... that's the end. Nothing else, so please don't ask me. I will not be doing a sequal. I think this was a very interesting ending. It was rather quick to... wasn't it. I don't know... I'm a little weirded out by this ending... More movie like than anything. OMG! I just saw Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest and let me tell you something. WOW! R/R!**

**hpisthegreatest:** Yes well... sometimes I'm a man of few words.

**Desepere Romantique:** Ron doesn't have to. Gwinevere took care of that.

**Coconut Girl:** Yeah... I think it was best that you didn't ask...

**Wesker888:** Well, you don't have to worry about luke!

**Meg Cabot Is My Idol:** I hope you like it.

**And that concludes that. I have a new story coming out soon, but not too soon. Look out for it!**


End file.
